Galaxy of the Lost
by OneAkronAwol
Summary: Amy y Leonard son la pareja perfecta. Para los ojos del espectador desinteresado, son dos universitarios en la flor de la vida que viven una soñada historia de amor. Pero la caja de Pandora se abrirá frente a sus ojos con la llegada de un presumido físico teórico. ¿Es posible amar a dos personas... es posible ignorar la marca del primer amor? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Galaxy of the Lost**

 **o**

 **Un comienzo, una galaxia**

 _There are many things_

 _That I would like to know_

 _And there are many places_

 _That I wish to go_

 _But everything's depending_

 _On the way the wind may blow_

 **o**

Desde que la conoció, pequeñas cosas que antes eran tediosas o vulgares adquirieron un brillo especial… es decir, si ella estaba cerca.

Como en ese instante, corriendo tomados de la mano hacia la parada de autobuses, cargados de libros en sus bolsos, golpeando a las personas y arriesgándose a romper sus gafas, deseando no perder el bus, esperando que la lluvia cesara, y tropezando con sus propios píes. Antes de Amy, esa carrera bajo la lluvia lo habría puesto de malhumor; ahora resultaba romántico y algo gracioso.

El autobús estaba a punto de marcharse, Amy soltó su mano y subió al vehículo atestado de personas, ignorando la molesta mirada del conductor. Así, goteando y con los anteojos empañados, se marcharon hacia su futuro.

Leonard tragó saliva, posicionándose protectoramente detrás de la espalda de Amy. Habían decidido no hacer un gran escándalo por el paso gigante que acababan de dar en su relación, de hecho, estaban tan ocupados en fingir desinterés hacia la situación, que la trataban como algo insignificante y para nada trascendental.

Sólo iban a vivir juntos, ¡vamos! No era importante.

Las conversaciones sobre su inminente convivencia habían sido esporádicas y cortas, como quien habla de un tema desagradable. Como las notas de un examen que salió desastrosamente mal, o los recordatorios sobre visitar a familiares enfermos. Trataban el tema con pinzas. Leonard sospechaba que no era una buena forma de comenzar.

Ignorando el hecho de que tener una conversación seria en medio de un autobús a punto de estallar, en una noche fría y con una tormenta afuera, podía resultar poco práctico, habló.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó, notando como unas gotitas de agua se deslizaban por el cabello castaño de su novia. Sonrió al escuchar el _bufido marca registrada Fowler_. Si había algo que Amy detestaba, eran las preguntas abiertas, obvias, o clichés.

—Ambos sabemos que no quieres preguntar eso realmente —respondió Amy, girando la cabeza y estrechando los ojos acusadoramente—… ¿Qué ronda por tu cerebro, Hofstadter? Conozco esa mirada… ¡Oh, no! ¿Acaso me llevarás a otra aburrida convención de cómics? Escucha… —empezó Amy, con una nota de pánico en la voz.

—¡No es eso! —negó Leonard, levantando las manos en rendición; lo que resultó ser una mala idea, ya que el autobús atravesó un gran bache que lo hizo saltar y perder el equilibrio— He estado pensando en… ya sabes… como nuestra convivencia puede significar un hito importante o decisivo en nuestra relación —confesó, después de estabilizarse.

Amy le dirigió _esa mirada_ : una mezcla entre incredulidad y gracia. Se mordió el labio y finalmente rodó los ojos. Leonard aguantó la respiración.

—¿Realmente plantearás tus dudas cuando estamos dirigiéndonos alapartamento? Hubo cientos de buenos momentos Leonard, hoy a la mañana, por ejemplo —él conocía esos gestos en Amy. Cara inexpresiva y voz robótica: tenía miedo. A riesgo de volver a caerse, Leonard desprendió su mano de la barandilla del bus y rodeó su brazo en la cintura de Amy, atrayéndola más a él.

—No tengo dudas Amy —susurró suavemente—. Sé que quiero vivir contigo, sólo, ya sabes, la única conversación que tuvimos sobre esto fue sobre el color de las cortinas —Leonard apoyó su mejilla contra el cabello de Amy—. Por cierto, amo el verde Hulk de las cortinas de baño —añadió, ganándose una risita de parte de ella.

La conversación fue interrumpida por una avalancha de personas saliendo del bus. Se acomodaron en un asiento vacío y ordenaron sus pensamientos.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó Amy al fin, fingiendo buscar algo en su bolso para ignorar su mirada.

—Sí —aceptó Leonard simplemente, limpiando sus gafas en la manga de su camisa—… no quiero que te canses de mí y me abandones —añadió, con esa típica inseguridad que parecía no desaparecer jamás.

—¡No seas idiota, Leonard Hofstadter! —lo regañó Amy, dejando su bolso de lado y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de él—. También tengo miedo, ¿sabes? Todos dicen… "oye, eres tan joven" "oye, estás atándote a una relación pasajera" —Amy frunció el ceño—. Pero me gusta creer que no somos como todos los demás Leonard, nuestra relación no fracasará porque así lo digan unos ancianos amargados…

—Mi madre dijo eso —la interrumpió Leonard, intentando contener una sonrisa.

—¡A eso me refería! ¿Desde cuando Beverly es la Doctora Corazón? —Amy hizo una mueca— y, si por algún motivo vivir juntos nos desgasta, podemos volver a como estábamos antes. Lo prometo —Amy le dio un beso en la mejilla y agarró su mano, impulsándolo hacia arriba.

El viento estaba frío cuando salieron, la lluvia había parado, dejando un limpio cielo negro. Amy se aferró al brazo de Leonard en busca de calor, el aire frío se filtraba por el dobladillo de su falda, congelando sus pantorrillas y haciéndole castañear los dientes. El otoño estaba arrasando en ese año, siempre presente en el cabello seco, el viento, y las hojas esparcidas por el suelo. Amy se sentía particularmente atraída por esta estación, había algo confortante en ella. Otoño era una buena temporada para un nuevo comienzo.

Se tomaron de la mano al llegar al edificio. Parados en la acera, lo vieron cautelosamente. Era un complejo simple y de apartamentos baratos y diminutos: perfectos para universitarios desesperados. Sin más ceremonias, se adentraron en el edificio.

Podría bien haber sido el set de una película de terror, pensó Amy, mientras subían por el ascensor: un rectángulo diminuto con una horrenda luz fluorescente que titilaba, y paredes blancas. Era como estar dentro de un congelador. Al llegar al quinto piso, salieron.

Leonard tuvo otra vez la sensación de que Amy volvía maravillosa hasta la cosa más sosa del mundo, como la fea alfombra mostaza de su apartamento, o las grietas de la pared.

No era nada elegante, diablos; no podía ser menos elegante. Tenía una sala —Leonard esperaba que al despejarla de las cajas de cartón que se amontaban en ella, se volviera, mágicamente, algo más grande—, una habitación simple que sólo contaba con una cama individual, dos ventanas, una puerta, y un baño. Era básico, práctico; pero era de ellos. Eso lo volvía especial, en cierta forma.

Aunque deseaban una ducha caliente y luego dormir cual osos en plena hibernación, Leonard sabía que Amy no podría ignorar el desastre por mucho tiempo. Y efectivamente, ella ya estaba con el cabello sujeto en un moño y desembalando las cajas. Sabiendo que no estaría satisfecha hasta que todo quede en perfecto estado, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a organizar los objetos.

La alfombra color mostaza quedó cubierta por la esencia de Leonard y Amy. Cómics y libros de física avanzada desparramados junto a novelas y libros de biología, CD's de Neil Diamond y Radiohead, un arpa y un chelo aplastados en un rincón. Algunos posters de Súper Girl que Amy amenazó con quemar, y montones de ropa.

Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada cuando la última prenda fue apiñada en el armario, el último libro fue ordenado según su lugar en el alfabeto en un improvisado librero de madera y ladrillos; el pequeño sofá quedó libre de plástico y su única fotografía quedó simétricamente colgada en la pared.

Miraron su sala con un cariño recién descubierto, no estaba tan mal: tenían una mesa, un pequeño televisor, un anticuado equipo de música y una ventana. Pero aún más importante: se tenían a ellos mismos.

—No esperaba un problema así hasta una semana después de mudarnos… se supone que así es la regla, hermano: "espera hasta que se estabilicen en el lugar antes de cortar la calefacción, la electricidad, o el agua" —se quejó Leonard, después de pasar diez minutos revisando el termostato.

Negándose a morir de hipotermia, Amy fue en busca de cobijas. Regresó a la sala luciendo como un gran muñeco de lana.

Así pasaron su primera noche. Demasiado ocupados en hablar como para notar que sólo les quedaban tres horas de sueño, envueltos en un cálido nido de lana y algodón en el suelo de su sala; comiendo chocolate para entrar en calor y escuchando las cursis canciones que Amy había aprendido a amar gracias a Leonard, sólo iluminados por la débil luz naranja de una lámpara de escritorio.

Leonard abrazó a Amy, frunciendo la nariz por las cosquillas que le provocan su cabello. Minutos después, escuchó su calmante respiración de dormida, esa respiración que ya había escuchado tantas veces.

En ese momento sus otras preocupaciones fueron pulverizadas fuera de su cerebro. No pensó en la voz de madre diciendo "lo arruinarás", ni en el gesto amargo de su padre al decirle que "lo disfrute mientras dure". No pensó en los difíciles tiempos de estudio que se avecinaban, ni en la calefacción. Sólo eran él y Amy, y se amaban.

Y eso _tenía_ que funcionar.

Se encogió de hombros y plantó un pequeño beso en la nuca de su novia, sentía que se avecinaban cambios, y estaba seguro de que todos serían buenos.

Lo que nadie sabía era que el _cambio_ tenía nombre, apellido, y un colosal ego.

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Aunque dije "no voy a comenzar otra historia hasta terminar la primera"… ¿qué puedo decir? Esta idea era demasiado irresistible.**

 **Si les agrada, estoy completamente dispuesta (¡y emocionada!) Por volverla una historia de varios capítulos.**

 **¿Críticas?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amanecer perdido, y un poco de café**

 **o**

 _Now that you're mine_

 _We'll find a way_

 _Of chasing the sun_

 _Let me be the one that shines with you_

 _In the morning we don't know what to do._

 **o**

Despertó por el inconfundible y macabro sonido de la risa del Joker. Amy le había advertido a Leonard que si no cambiaba el sonido del despertador de su teléfono, tendría que reconsiderar su relación.

¡No se podía despertar de buen humor cuando lo que te sacaba del sueño era la risa de un psicópata! Pero Leonard era extraño, tenía gustos extraños… no más extraños que ella.

Amy sonrió al ver el rostro de su novio, los rizos le cubrían los ojos, su cabello estaba descansando de la eterna capa de fijador que lo contenía; a Amy le gustaba su pelo rebelde. Estiró la mano y le tocó la barbilla. Era agradable despertar a su lado… y algo nuevo, también.

Aunque habían pasado noches juntos, jamás tuvieron la suficiente intimidad como para tener un despertar romántico, como los de las novelas: con rayos de luz filtrados acariciando la piel, y besos dulces. No, ellos tenían a Beverly, el epítome de la frialdad, haciendo preguntas indiscretas: "¿Han podido derrumbar la última barrera de la intimidad? ¿Qué es lo que te impide mantener relaciones sexuales con Leonard, temes que sea ineficiente?" y la lista seguía interminablemente. Al despertar, lo único que deseaban era correr fuera de aquella casa, no había tiempo para amaneceres amorosos.

Amy enredó un rizo en su dedo, tiró un poco de él, haciendo que Leonard frunciera las cejas y abriera los ojos.

—Oye… —susurró él, antes de ahogar un bostezo— Así que… oficialmente estamos viviendo juntos —confirmó, después de vacilar por unos segundos.

Amy arqueó una ceja. No quería discutir los detalles técnicos de su convivencia, ni pelear por dónde meterían las figuras de acción de Leonard, o sus instrumentos gigantes.

Era la primera mañana de… una nueva etapa: Quería el romance despreocupado que siempre habían tenido. Mudarse juntos no debería extinguir el romance, ni volverlo serio.

—Leonard —habló contra su oído, recibiendo una mirada interrogativa y una sonrisa conocedora—… cállate.

Se lanzó sobre él, desarmando el nido de mantas en el que habían dormido y desparramando almohadas por el suelo. Su pequeña barba de recién levantado le hizo cosquillas en las mejillas.

Podría haber ocurrido en ese instante. Habría sido romántico hacer el amor por primera vez en una mañana cálida y ventosa de otoño, con la música suave que no paró de sonar en toda la noche de fondo… en el suelo, despeinados y rindiéndose.

Pero la desagradable risa del despertador volvió a escucharse en todo el apartamento, separándola de Leonard por puro instinto.

—Empiezo a creer que estabas en lo cierto acerca del despertador… es bastante irritante —murmuró Leonard, con los ojos fijos en los labios de Amy y rodeándole la cintura con las manos.

—Siempre estoy en lo cierto, Hofstadter —replicó ella, levantándose de un salto y colocándose las gafas sobre la nariz—. Si queremos llegar a tiempo, será mejor que nos apresuremos; Howard y Rajesh nos esperan en la cafetería. Iré a ducharme —Amy tenía la costumbre de hablar atropelladamente en los momentos prácticos, Leonard amaba la determinación de sus frases frenéticas—… ¡Y, por el bienestar del casero, espero que funcione el agua caliente! —exclamó, antes de cerrar la puerta del baño con fuerza, armada con una bata de baño.

Un minuto después escuchó el agua corriendo.

—¡Te amo! —gritó Leonard, esperando que su voz traspase la puerta del baño, al tiempo que ordenaba las cobijas en la habitación.

—¡Lo sé! —la amortiguada respuesta de Amy lo hizo sonreír.

—Espera un momento… ¿Estás citando a Han Solo?

—… ¿es un personaje de Star Trek?

Leonard suspiró, _casi_.

Tenía que admitir, que para ser su primera mañana conviviendo habían actuado bastante naturalmente… bueno, estaba ese apasionado saludo de buenos días que lo dejó temblando y sonrojado; pero luego volverían a su rutina. Sólo que al terminar el día, llegarían al mismo sitio, estudiarían en el mismo sitio, cenarían en el mismo sitio, dormirían en el mismo sitio.

Se encogió de hombros, decidido a no arruinar el día con sus dudas.

Se sobresaltó al sentir la fría mano de Amy tocando su cuello.

—Yo también te amo, Leonard —Amy le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo mojado—. Será mejor que entres a la ducha, no quiero escuchar los lloriqueos de Rajesh —agregó, lanzándole una toalla y caminando hacia la habitación.

Leonard la vio de reojo, intentando no ser demasiado obvio; y fracasando estrepitosamente. Quizás tenía algo que ver con tener 18 años y ser virgen, o con tener a la mujer que amaba prácticamente desnuda y mojada frente a él; pero empezó a ansiar… más. Se sacudió. No debía pensar en eso: habían acordado que no estaban listos, que lo llevarían con calma, que aún no estaban _allí_.

Maldita sea. Una ducha fría estaba en orden.

 **o**

—¡Dijo que la gravedad cuántica de bucles es el futuro de la física, por encima de la Teoría de Cuerdas! —exclamó Leonard a Amy, mientras caminaban— ¿Puedes creerlo? Lo juro Amy, esa mujer sólo asiste a CalTech para fastidiarme.

—Bueno, personalmente creo que ambas teorías tienen bastante mérito… aunque, vamos, no puedo tomar enserio a alguien que piensa que el universo está compuesto por bucles —Amy bufó.

—¡Es exactamente lo que decía; definitivamente el universo está hecho de cuerditas!

Amy sonrió. Leonard era la primera persona que sentía tanta pasión hacia la ciencia como ella. De hecho, era la primera persona que compartía bastantes gustos y peculiaridades con ella; aunque, si era sincera, no había conocido a muchas personas a lo largo de su vida, pero eso no importaba.

Estaba viviendo una relación soñada con un hombre encantador y cariñoso al cual amaba, tenía dos amigos divertidos e inteligentes, era una de las mejores alumnas de California, y si se esforzaba, estaría a un año de conseguir su doctorado.

Arrastró a Leonard lejos de la acera, haciéndolos caminar sobre las hojas secas que adornaban el césped de un parque; era una de esas acciones que se hacían porque sí. Porque era otoño, porque le gustaba el color naranja, porque eran jóvenes y enamorados con la vida al alcance de las manos. Y aunque a los ojos de las personas populares y bellas, ellos eran raros, a ella no le importaba. Habían pasado años, pero finalmente podía sentirse bien en su propia piel, en sus propias emociones. Y todo eso era motivo suficiente para pisar hojas secas y robarle besos a Leonard.

Entraron a la cafetería ahogando risitas y jugando con ramas de árboles caídas, como dos niños… sería falso decir que no despertaron algunas miradas de desaprobación. Las paredes color mostaza los saludaron, así como la malhumorada cara de un hindú que las hacía señas furiosas desde una mesa alejada.

—¡Oh, miren quiénes se dignaron a aparecer! ¿Saben cuántos muffins adicionales comí mientras los esperaba? ¡Tres! —los saludó Raj una vez que se acomodaron en la mesa.

—Raj… no seas tan duro con los tortolitos, seguro estuvieron muy ocupados _bendiciendo_ cada rincón del apartamento —Howard alzó las cejas un par de veces, mostrando una sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro—. ¿Recibiste algo de la máquina del amor Hofstadter, Amy?

Mientras Leonard enrojecía hasta las orejas, Amy examinaba el menú indiferentemente.

—Howard, ¿recuerdas cuando Leonard nos presentó? —Preguntó, aún con la vista fija en el menú.

—Ajá…

—¿Recuerdas que dije que si continuabas diciéndome chistes sucios te haría una lobotomía con una cuchara para ensalada? —Amy levantó los ojos hacia el asustado aspirante a ingeniero— La amenaza aún continúa en píe —le entregó el menú a una camarera con un movimiento fluido—… y Rajesh, deja de preocuparte por los carbohidratos —añadió, con voz más dulce, dejándolos atónitos con el repentino cambio de actitud.

—¡Ésa es mi chica! —festejó Leonard, plantando un beso en su cabeza.

Howard y Raj intercambiaron miradas asustadas; definitivamente, el Lamy siempre encontraba la forma de dejarlos sin palabras.

El silencio fue roto por la llegada de sus bebidas. Así, el pequeño grupo de amigos se zambulló en el rutinario desayuno de los martes: chocolate caliente y muffins de manzana.

Como lo habían hecho cada martes durante los últimos tres años.

Las risas volaban y sus alientos empañaban los vidrios de las ventanas, en las cuales Howard escribió sus últimas ecuaciones, haciendo alarde de su último proyecto y causando una tormenta ególatra que acabó con todos jurando ganar un premio Nobel, sin importar de qué fuese.

Fuera, el otoño era el perfecto final de una postal perfecta e equilibrada; lamentablemente, la perfección no existía.

 **o**

Volar era para él, un método de tortura. El miedo a caer, estallar y caer, ser víctima de un secuestro aéreo, eran miedos completamente racionales.

Volvió a sostenerse con fuerza de su cinturón de seguridad, aliviado por haberlo desinfectado con Purell antes de tocarlo.

Cerró los ojos y repasó los elementos de la tabla periódica en su cabeza, alternando sus pensamientos con respiraciones largas y profundas.

Descubrió un nuevo motivo por el que nunca regresaría a Texas: ¡No había forma en el mundo en el que lo convencieran de pisar un avión nuevamente! El único avión al que se subiría sería con destino a Estocolmo, dónde lo esperaría una reluciente medalla… algún día.

Sheldon se sacudió ante una nueva turbulencia. No sabía qué era lo que lo esperaba en California, sólo deseaba que no fuese tan caótico como volar en avión.

Pero, oh; el amor siempre es más caótico que el temor a las alturas.

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **¡Gracias a los que comentaron y siguieron esta historia!**

 **Leonard y Amy son muy tiernos, y todo está genial, ¿no? ¿no comienzan a amarlos?**

 **Por otro lado,** _ **Dunn, Dunn, Dunn,**_ **el huracán Cooper se aproxima desde Texas…**

 **Bueno, esto va a ser un largo camino. Pero es otoño: perfecta estación para escribir algo largo y romántico, ¿porqué? No sé.**

 **Bueno, ¿Críticas?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Siete días, una galaxia de momentos**

 **o**

 _Hold me down all the world's asleep_

 _Need you now you've knocked me off my feet_

 _I dream of you and we talk of growing old_

 **o**

—Entonces, ¿me dirás qué es lo que está mal? —preguntó Leonard, después de verla golpear una bandita contra su muñeca diez veces en un lapso de cinco minutos— ¡Amy! —advirtió, sujetando su mano y viéndola a los ojos. Los desechos de lo que había sido un mal día aún teñidos en sus facciones.

Amy bufó y apoyó la mejilla cansadamente en el hombro de Leonard. Dejó que sus ojos se perdieran por los destellos anaranjados que dejaban ver las luces de las farolas a través de la ventanilla del autobús.

—Leonard —comenzó, con voz cálida—. Nada está mal, sólo estoy cansada… y, sinceramente, aunque tu intención de cocinar una cena de bienvenida para nuestros amigos, por ser la primera vez que pisan nuestro apartamento: es dulce, no estoy de humor para cocinar —Amy suspiró.

Leonard miró hacia abajo, rezagado. Ahí estaba otra vez: la inseguridad, el sentimiento maldito de haberse equivocado o de haber hecho lo incorrecto con Amy. Era algo que debía eliminar de su mente; Amy era de ese modo: directa. Incluso hubo un tiempo en el que era aún más fría… sacudió la cabeza, intentando difuminar las oscuras telarañas del pasado.

La primera semana conviviendo con la mujer que amaba debía ser un hito importante en una relación, merecía ser celebrado. Fueron siete días…

Lindos.

Deseaba describirlos con una palabra mucho más magnifica y extraña, de verdad que sí. Pero la realidad era otra. Después del primer amanecer cariñoso y aquél beso abrazador, la rutina los había vuelto a consumir. Los despertares eran frenéticos con besos robados apresurados. Incluso la magia de las noches se vio eclipsada por los gruesos libros de texto que debían leer. Pero aún así, cada noche, al meterse en la cama con ella sentía que el mundo era un lugar más brillante.

—No tienes que cocinar, podemos pedir comida china —Leonard le robó un beso, recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio—. Y Amy, vendrá otra persona —pudo sentir realmente la sangre de Amy latiendo en sus oídos y su cuerpo tensándose, una típica reacción al conocer nuevas personas— ¡Cálmate! Él es algo _peculiar_ , pero estoy seguro de que te agradará —al ver que su novia comenzaba a hiperventilar, jugó su última carta— ¡Es un genio, tiene una memoria eidética! Y créeme, disfruta que revisen su cerebro… ¿no es el paraíso de un neurobiólogo? —Leonard levantó las cejas un par de veces, incitándola.

—¿Cómo lo conociste? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos sospechosamente.

—¡Conozco gente brillante, Amy! —exclamó Leonard, falsamente ofendido—. Pero si quieres saber la verdad —se revolvió incomodo en el asiento, esta vez enterrando la nariz en el cuello de Amy para darse valor— ¿Recuerdas el incidente con el súpercombustible? —preguntó, empequeñeciendo su voz.

—Oh, sí —confirmó Amy, acariciando su cabeza contra su hombro confortantemente. Ese día ambos se habían asustado hasta la muerte. Leonard no le había contado mucho sobre el problema; sólo que se sentía como un idiota, y algo sobre un ascensor averiado en el edificio de física.

—Bueno… él fue el responsable de que el ascensor haya sido la principal víctima de la explosión, en lugar de mi cuerpo —murmuró, dejando un beso vacilante en la curva de su cuello.

—Oye, si no paras eso, me obligarás a escribir un contrato anti muestras de afecto público —advirtió Amy, soltando un suspiro suave al recibir sus besos—. De acuerdo, cualquier persona que te salve la vida tiene un lugar disponible en nuestro círculo social —aceptó, después de recomponerse.

Leonard sonrió.

—Sé que te agradará —susurró, mientras le tendía la mano y se largaban juntos a una fría caminata hacia su edificio.

…

—¡Y entonces! ¿el señor se detiene a pedirme disculpas por derramar mi café? ¡No! —exclamó Amy, mientras acomodaba algunos cojines en el sofá— Lo que hizo, fue darme un absurdo y ridículo sermón sobre la exportación de café ¡dando a entender que yo no sé algo tan básico como cuáles son los principales exportadores de café en el mundo! —Amy le dirigió una mirada incrédula a su novio— ¿puedes creerlo?

Leonard asintió distraídamente, hipnotizado por la forma en la que el cabello de Amy caía, como el tono de su piel parecía deslumbrante bajo la luz naranja de la lámpara. Como el sonido de su voz molesta se mezclaba con la melodía de la canción que llenaba suavemente toda la sala. Sólo le provocaba ganas de besarla, y absorber todas sus palabras enojadas a través de sus labios.

—¿Porqué me miras así? —oyó que preguntaba ella, con un rastro de timidez flotando sobre sus palabras. Tuvo el deseo de cancelar la cena y ocupar la noche de un modo mucho más apasionado.

—Porque eres hermosa, Amy, muy hermosa —respondió, las palabras saliendo como aire de su boca. Era la única verdad: un motivo simple, sencillo, e irrevocablemente verdadero, ella era hermosa, estaba más allá de ser hermosa. Y era real. Y había allí una pizca de locura, lo podía sentir. Bonita, divertida y perfecta—. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo no te recuerdo lo hermosa que eres? —susurró, mientras se acercaba lentamente y le quitaba el cojín de las manos, lanzándolo al suelo.

—Lo dijiste por la mañana, supongo que fueron doce horas —musitó Amy, con los labios entreabiertos y perdiéndose en los ojos de Leonard.

—¿Qué clase de hombre soy al dejarte doce horas sin saber lo hermosa que eres? —no hubo más palabras.

Sus labios se encontraron con fuerza magnética. Bajo la luz anaranjada, similar a un ocaso, y la voz agrietada de algún cantante del que Leonard era fanático, se dejaron llevar. Hace una semana, vivir con Amy era casi un tabú innombrable; y aunque descubrió que cada momento no podía ser mágico y apasionado, estaban estos: momentos en los que podían vencer sus miedos y ser cursis, y románticos, y absolutamente despreocupados de su entorno para hacer el amor.

O sólo para besarse, ya que fueron interrumpidos por un extraño sonido.

Toc, toc, toc—¿Leonard Hofstadter? —toc, toc, toc— ¿Leonard Hofstadter? —toc, toc, toc— ¿Leonard Hofstadter?

 **o**

California era diferente a Texas. En primer lugar, el otoño podía vivirse como más que un calor vacilante y árido, con algunos tornados arrancando las chimeneas de las casas. Y lo más importante: en California estaban las oportunidades.

Lejos de su hogar cómodo en un pueblo ignorante plagado de fanáticos religiosos, podría explayar sus ideas. Ahora estaba en un lugar donde seguían considerándolo loco; pero al menos, uno mucho más inteligente que cualquier otro.

Aunque cambios tan drásticos como mudarse a otro estado, lo llevarían normalmente al pánico, estaba adecuándose fantásticamente a su nuevo entorno…

Bueno, estaba intentándolo.

CalTech le ofreció un puesto sólido, una pizarra blanca, y un sueldo mensual. Era más de lo que podía conseguir permaneciendo en Texas. Su madre le había gritado, mientras lo golpeaba con una biblia, que su familia era más importante que trabajar en su "Teoría de los hilos" —en sus propias palabras, claro está—; esto sólo sirvió como un gran aliento: el Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper no se detiene ante pequeñeces como los sentimientos, la nostalgia, o los lazos afectivos fraternales.

Aún así, debía admitir que tuvo algunos inconvenientes…

El primero llegó un soleado miércoles a la media tarde, cuando se permitió salir de su oficina, dirigiéndose a la cafetería en busca de un plato de avena sin sabor —su favorita—, porque, aunque la avena no estaba en el menú de ese día: ¿qué era la vida sin un capricho? Sin embargo, su deseo de avena se vio truncado por una despistada chica que se interpuso en su completamente claro camino. ¡Él no había tenido la culpa, caminar en zigzag era entretenido! Debido a su torpeza, la mujer creó un desastre de café en el suelo de la cafetería.

—¿Te quedarás ahí, o me pedirás disculpas? —le había reclamado la joven, mientras se arrodillaba… ¡en el suelo de una cafetería infestada de gérmenes! Y limpiaba su estropicio con pañuelos de papel.

—Las disculpas son una convención social no opcional cuando una persona infortuna de un modo adrede a otra; en ese caso, creo que tú eres la que me debe disculpas —había respondido racionalmente, aún juraba haber visto un destello de agresividad violenta atravesando sus ojos verdes—. Un dato curioso sobre el café: Brasil no es sólo el primer productor, sino que también es el primer exportador de café del mundo. Le siguen Vietnam...

¡Pero su intento de calmar la ira irracional de aquella mujer fue totalmente truncado!

Se había levantado del suelo, murmurando un "¡Increíble!" —aunque Sheldon sospechaba que podría ser sarcástico; era eso o la mujer era conocedora de su inteligencia—, y se marchó como una tormenta de suéteres y ojos verdes, doblando la esquina y perdiéndose.

Se encogió de hombros ante ese pequeño percance, el segundo fue aún mayor.

No había abandonado Texas para socializar con estudiantes ineptos que aspiraban a ser físicos, o peor: ingenieros. De ser así, habría permanecido en Texas, haciendo migas con los hijos de las amigas de su madre.

Pero al parecer, salvarle la vida alguien crea un vínculo fraternal implícito entre ambas partes. De ese modo, Sheldon se vio perseguido por tres estudiantes que insistían en crear algún tipo de amistad con él.

Sus presencias eran en extremo tediosas, aunque en ocasiones, podían ser útiles. Resultó cómodo hablar con seres que compartían su mismo nivel de conocimiento sobre ciencia ficción y cómics. Una pequeña charla ociosa con otros seres humanos no haría daño si se aplicaba en dosis pequeñas y controladas.

Leonard Hofstadter no comprendía lo que implicaba una relación "contralada y en pequeñas dosis". En sólo cuatro días, había acogido el molesto hábito de sentarse en su mesa a la hora del almuerzo, arrastrando con él al aspirante a ingeniero y a Koothrappali, un tipo que parecía tener un nulo conocimiento sobre la cultura de su país. Leonard hablaba de su novia, una estudiante, al igual que él: nada que le interese en ese punto. La biología sólo se trataba de cosas asquerosas y viscosas.

Pero esos tres hombres fueron astutos, apelando a su obvio apego a las convenciones sociales, manipularon su mente para obligarlo a asistir a una tediosa y aburrida cena en el apartamento de Leonard. Su madre solía decir que rechazar las invitaciones era descortés, la sociedad decía que era descortés, Leonard decía que era descortés. Estaba atrapado.

¡Y llegar a un encuentro con horas de retraso también era descortés! Si sólo pudiera despegarse de la llorosa voz de su hermana —la cual había adquirido la costumbre de llamarlo constantemente desde que abandonó Texas. Sospechaba que habían hablado más en esa última semana, que en sus 19 años de vida, lo calcularía más tarde—.

—Sinceramente, Missy, no podría importarme menos el motivo por el que tu novio te abandonó —respondió Sheldon, con el teléfono presionado en su oreja y eligiendo la corbata adecuada para ir a cenar a la casa de un casi-desconocido—… ¡No, no puedo hacer un experimento para averiguarlo! —Sheldon rodó los ojos—. Efectivamente, soy un genio. No malgastaré mi tiempo con investigaciones sociales sobre algo tan estúpido como el amor —escupió, decidiendo dejar la corbata de lado—. Adiós Missy, come un helado.

No se le habría ocurrido, que al pararse frente a la puerta del 5C, y observando a la pareja que residía dentro, la idea del experimento no sonaría tan disparatada. Era un tópico interesante: universitarios, ambos aspirantes a científicos, conviviendo en un ambiente a simple vista barato y deprimente. La chica del café parecía incomoda, Leonard tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Efectivamente, un experimento social no sonaba nada disparatado. ¿Qué era la vida sin un capricho?

 **o**

Lo recordaba.

El chico irrespetuoso de las dos camisetas que había derramado su café. ¿Realmente era un genio? Se sintió enrojecer al ser escaneada por su mirada. La ropa revuelta y su cabello despeinado indicaban muy claramente lo que habían estado haciendo. O intentando hacer.

—… escucha Sheldon, realmente no es un buen momento. Lo siento, Amy tiene dolor de cabeza, haremos un cambio de planes —escuchó la insolente mentira de Leonard con el ceño fruncido. El chico parecía realmente contrariado. Un tic rápido cruzó por su rostro antes de asentir lentamente.

—Si me permites, Leonard, ¿Cuánto tiempo de relación llevas con tu novia? —preguntó, arqueando las cejas y estirando su cuello hacia delante, de un modo extraño.

—Dos años y medio —respondió, sin dudar un segundo— mi primera y única novia… oye, ¿porqué? —Leonard frunció el ceño, saliendo finalmente de un trance inducido por la sobrecarga de afecto físico.

—Sólo por curiosidad científica. Buenas noches —sin más, se retiró. Amy llegó a escucharlo susurrar algo sobre _variables, datos, relación,_ antes de que se adentrara en el ascensor.

Era, sin duda, un personaje interesante.

Sintió las manos de Leonard en su cintura, y sus labios dejando un sendero de besos en su nuca. Le encantaría volver a sumergirse en la adrenalina romántica que los había zambullido antes de la interrupción, pero era imposible. Leonard pareció notarlo.

Él siempre lo notaba.

Se acurrucó con Leonard en el sofá, él rodeándola con el brazo y dando un tierno beso en su cabeza. Extendieron su mentira sobre la jaqueca hacia Raj y Howard, y se prepararon para otra noche de abrazos que ansiaban llegar más allá, caricias que no bastaban, y besos cortos que querían durar eternamente.

Más tarde esa noche, mientras dormía con los brazos de Leonard alrededor de su cintura, tiró de la bandita en su muñeca con algo más de fuerza.

La intimidad era difícil.

Aún escuchaba las palabras _variables, datos, relación_ , cuando cerró los ojos. Sintiéndose, aunque amada, frustrada.

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **¡Gracias por los comentarios!**

 **Espero que la estructura de este capítulo no les haya resultado molesta. Creo que Sheldon está algo (o muy) fuera de carácter. No es como él perder el tiempo en relaciones sociales… bueno, después de todo es un AU.**

 **¿Críticas?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Experimentando con un pasado perdido**

— **Parte 1—**

 **o**

 _And when you hear me tap on your window_

 _Better get on yer knees and pray_

 _Panic is on the way_

 _Panic is on the way._

 **o**

Hablar todo el tiempo no es necesariamente comunicarse.

Al menos, eso era lo que Amy creía.

Los días transcurrían, las semanas se movían, el sol se ocultaba tras la ventana todas las tardes y la pila de preocupaciones y estudios aumentaba de manera exponencial a la par de los segundos. Incluso había días en los que ella y Leonard apenas compartirían sus horas de sueño, un rápido "te amo" y un beso fugaz. El abrazo al dormir siempre estaba presente, sin embargo. Y Amy se alegraba de que así fuera. También estaban días como estos: sábados que pretendían ser de relajación total. Lejos de pizarras y microscopios; sólo Leonard, ella, su sofá y una película.

Habría sido agradable si su novio no hubiera hecho un cambio de planes a último momento.

—¡Pero Amy! —se quejó, poniendo ojos de cachorro—. Los chicos han logrado que Sheldon se una a nosotros en una de las más apasionantes partidas de calabozos y dragones... ¡Del mundo! —Leonard rebotó sobre sus píes excitadamente, mientras buscaba su chaqueta y controlaba la hora en su reloj— Te amo, no me esperes despierta —se despidió, dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo como un tornado por la puerta, olvidando cerrarla.

—Sheldon, Sheldon, Sheldon... —murmuró entre dientes, mientras se recostaba en el sofá y dejaba colgar su cabeza hacia el suelo, permitiendo que su cabello acaricie la alfombra.

Últimamente, el nombre de Sheldon Cooper había estado más en los labios de Leonard que el de ella:

 _"¡Amy! ¿creerás que Sheldon lleva un registro con sus movimientos intestinales?"_

Amy rodó flácidamente en el sofá y bostezó abiertamente, preparándose para una tarde solitaria y aburrida.

 _"¡Sheldon no es capaz de captar ni el más notorio sarcasmo, de veras lo he intentado!"_

… quizás debería conseguir un gato.

 _"¡Cooper no me engaña, realmente presiento que conducir lo aterra!"_

Mala idea. Aunque los gatos eran suaves, cálidos, e independientes, ella ansiaba algo de contacto humano. Algo así como un amigo que no sea Raj. De todas formas, lo más posible era que el pobre felino muriera aplastado por el desastre de papeles que era la sala.

Bufó y se frotó los ojos con los puños. Sheldon Cooper era sin duda un ser interesante. Alguien digno de ser sometido a un escaneo cerebral, y con quién podría beber un café algún día y hablar sobre un tema que Leonard encontraría aburrido, como la vexilología. Pero no todo lo que brilla es oro. Las grandes mentes vienen plagadas de defectos, al igual que el resto de los humanos.

Sólo que en el Dr. Cooper estos defectos eran avasallantes. Su condescendencia le resultaba insoportable, su ego la mareaba, y su habitual tono de superioridad incuestionable hacía que su sangre hirviera.

Recordó un desayuno particularmente tenso la semana anterior.

Había entrado a la cafetería colgada del brazo de Leonard, de buen humor y hambrienta. Su alegría fue instantáneamente opacada al percibir la alta figura que se erguía en una mesa arrinconada, junto a Howard y Raj. Amy pasó el resto del desayuno mordisqueando un muffin mientras escuchaba desinteresadamente un debate interminable sobre qué película espacial era la mejor.

Sin embargo, cuando la conversación fue torciéndose hacia la ciencia, el interés de Amy se despertó.

—… por supuesto, yo estoy años por encima de ustedes. Sin embargo, considero que tú, Leonard, cuentas con algo de potencial para dedicarte a la física… aunque decidas desperdiciarlo en algo tan básico como la física experimental. Discúlpame, no podré tomarte enserio mientras continúes estudiando para jugar con láseres de colores —había dicho, para después sorber su té despreocupadamente.

La mandíbula de Amy cayó.

—¡Discúlpame! —había exclamado repentinamente, causando que Raj se atragantara ante la súbita energía de sus palabras—. Leonard es tan capaz como tú, es un hecho que en el futuro tendrá tanto éxito como el que tú te jactas tener… sin embargo, dime, Sheldon Cooper ¿no es cierto que su último gran logro fue hace dos años? Realmente, no hay límite de edad para los estancamientos —siseó—… o la mediocridad —agregó, arrastrando sus palabras con lentitud vengativa.

Amy aún recuerda la extraña contorción que sufrió el rostro de Sheldon al escucharla. La sonrisa gigante de Howard, el suspiro silencioso de Raj, y la mirada atónita de Leonard causada por su enérgica defensa.

—Fowler… un recomendación: no participes en debates hasta aspirar a ser una _verdadera_ científica —disparó Sheldon, intentando ocultar el leve temblor de su voz.

Amy, casi por instinto, espió de reojo a Leonard; encontrándolo con la mirada clavada en su regazo.

—Sólo eres así porque nadie antes te ha realmente desafiado, acostumbras a que las personas tomen todo lo que dices por cierto, porque eres inteligente. Piensas que todas tus palabras son de oro, pero no lo son; en este instante, no sabes de lo que estás hablando y es realmente molesto.

Amy volvió a rodar en el sofá. Intentó disipar los recuerdos de aquél desayuno frustrado. Sheldon Cooper ponía sus nervios de punta.

Su actitud arrogante y su modales estirados sólo servían para recordarle a una muchachita secretamente insegura y abiertamente fría que solía vivir bajo su piel.

Sacudió la cabeza y saltó impulsada por el desorden del apartamento. Limpiar era la solución cuando no quería recordar.

"Evita que tu mente tome ese rumbo, Amy; todo está bien ahora" se repitió mentalmente, mientras organizaba los cómics de Leonard por año de impresión. Daba una vuelta, golpeaba los cojines del sofá, los volvía a colocar en su lugar; miró hacia la alfombra, y sus manos.

Se cayó nuevamente en el sofá y tiró de la bandita en su muñeca. Hace tiempo no experimentaba tal ansiedad ante el desorden.

Hace tiempo que su pasado no se sentía tan fresco… tan humanizado.

 **o**

Sus dedos se movían frenéticos sobre las teclas del ordenador, al tiempo que sus labios murmuraban para sí mismo palabras inentendibles y su mente evocaba recuerdos en rápidos destellos.

Cesó la escritura y leyó el primer párrafo.

 _Sujetos de prueba: A.F. y L.H._

 _Estatus: Concubinos._

 _Estado emocional: Excesivo afecto físico, sospecha de coito regular. Lo que vulgarmente se conoce como "amor"._

 _En el día de la fecha, iniciaré una intrincada investigación social, tomando como conejillos de Indias a una joven pareja poseedora de inteligencia algo elevada._

 _Tengo como objetivo responder la siguiente incógnita que ha aterrorizado a las personas comunes por siglos: ¿Es el primer "amor" fundamental en la vida social de un individuo?_

Sonrió y guardó el documento, asegurándose de encriptarlo. Al escuchar el timbre, rodó los ojos. La ciencia, incluso la ciencia social, requería sacrificios: como socializar.

Con algo de suerte, llenaría los espacios en las personalidades de los sujetos.

Trotó hacia la puerta, comenzar una nueva investigación siempre era emocionante.

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **¡Disculpen la tardanza! (realmente Junio no está siendo mi mejor mes: exámenes y enfermedades son una mala combinación a la hora de escribir).**

 **Sheldon va a jugar un poco al científico malvado…**

 **¿Críticas?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Experimentando con un pasado perdido**

— **Parte 2—**

 **o**

 _And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

 _And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

 **O**

La vida está llena de interrupciones y complicaciones, Leonard era sumamente consciente de eso.

Desde su infancia, sus deseos y esperanzas sobre el futuro fueron truncados por su estricta madre, su indiferente padre, y las constantes torturas de sus compañeros de clases. En medio de ese cóctel degradante, él perdió su confianza y autoestima.

Por eso, ahora que se encontraba en un punto alto de su vida; enamorado, casi autosuficiente, relativamente lejos de su madre y viviendo una relación sólida basada en buena comunicación, respeto mutuo y amor... no podía evitar sentirse algo presumido.

Cada mañana, la visión del despeinado cabello de Amy sobre la almohada, los solitarios cepillos de dientes descansando dentro del mismo vaso, la ropa mezclada, le dejaban una potente sensación de orgullo y una sonrisa imborrable. Tenía todo lo que deseaba a los quince años: estar fuera de casa y vivir con una chica hermosa. Un plus era poseer una vida social cada vez más creciente y emocionante.

El estrés por los estudios no logró opacar su alegría y entusiasmo, mucho menos cuando estaba en proceso de poseer un nuevo amigo.

El Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper.

Hombre extraño, sin duda. Pero aún así, innegablemente brillante, era el condimento ideal que hacía falta en su perfecto grupo social: un ser excéntrico, aún más que Amy. Y si permitía que la voz de su madre se metiera en su cabeza, debía reconocer que las conexiones que tenía Sheldon con personas relativamente influyentes en el campo de la física, eran atractivas.

Más allá de su inteligencia, había algo en Sheldon que resultaba magnético. La potente sensación de que estaban destinados a ser amigos, quizás mejores amigos; claro que esto era estúpido, él no creía en cosas como el destino, ni mucho menos.

En síntesis, Leonard estaba conforme con el rumbo que había tomado su vida. Sabía que le esperaban desniveles en el camino, sabía que podrían existir peleas y estrés, pero lo afrontaría. Quizás fue esa nueva seguridad descubierta hacia su relación con Amy, la que lo llevó a descuidarla. O por lo menos, pasar menos de su tiempo con ella. Nunca habían sido muy empalagosos, sin embargo últimamente los besos habían disminuido de forma alarmante para ser reemplazados con maratones de películas en la casa de Raj, y rondas de juegos con Howard. En ocasiones, al caer la noche, se sorprendería rememorando sus acciones en el día y descubriendo la casi total ausencia de Amy en ellas.

De todas formas, esa pequeña luz roja de alarma no se transformó en más; y eso no le impidió dejar a su novia sola en casa un sábado, para así poder disfrutar de una tarde plagada de dragones, duendes, y dados. Algunas conversaciones masculinas, y seguir sorprendiéndose por las idiosincrasias de Sheldon.

Lo que no sabía Leonard, era que Sheldon tenía preparado un juego muy diferente.

Después de seguir la detallada serie de instrucciones proporcionadas por Sheldon, llegó al edificio. Golpeó la puerta del 4A con creciente emoción, mientras sus otros dos amigos lo seguían algo más atrás, rezagados.

—Sigo creyendo que esto es un error —dijo Raj, en tono de advertencia—. Leonard, si algo nos enseñan las películas románticas es que un cambio de planes puede destruir incluso a la pareja más fuerte. Destino, amigo.

Leonard rodó los ojos con impaciencia.

—Él tiene razón —concordó Howard—, debes ser el único tipo en el mundo que elige jugar Calabozos y Dragones en la casa de un loco, en vez de divertirse con su novia... ¿sabes lo que haría yo...? —comenzó, con la característica voz pegajosa que ponía cuando estaba a punto de decir algo completamente inapropiado, asqueroso, o morboso.

—No me interesa lo que crean, Howard —gimió Leonard—. Amy no está molesta conmigo —agregó, no tan confiadamente como antes.

La conversación fue interrumpida por un fuerte carraspeo. Sheldon sostenía la puerta con un ademán excesivamente invitante, y una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

Sonriendo como El Grinch cuando se encuentra a punto de arruinar la Navidad, Sheldon los guio dentro de su apartamento.

La sala de estar estaba aún menos amueblada que su propio apartamento. Sólo contaba con varias sillas de plástico apiladas, pizarras colmadas de ecuaciones. Un pequeño escritorio dónde descansaba un ordenador situado en una esquina, y en el centro el televisor con la infaltable consola de videojuegos.

De repente, Leonard se sintió algo torpe. No parecía el tipo de lugar donde podrías sacarte la chaqueta y tirarla sobre una silla tranquilamente, y su anfitrión no era el tipo de persona que permitiría que lo hagas, de todas modos. Con Howard y Raj pisándole los talones como dos gacelas escudándose de un molesto león, intentó establecer un tema de conversación. Lo habían hecho antes: hablar, incluso tomarse el pelo, molestar a Sheldon sin que se diera cuenta y utilizar excesivamente el sarcasmo y la ironía para confundirlo aún más. Sin embargo, había algo en el cambio de ambiente que los retenía. Necesitaban un territorio neutral, dosis controladas de la esencia Cooper: demasiadas reglas juntas, podían volver las cosas aún más incómodas de lo que ya eran cuando se trataba con Sheldon.

De todas formas, Sheldon no parecía percatarse de su incomodidad. Jamás lo hacía.

—Caballeros ¿puedo ofrecerles una bebida caliente? —preguntó. Leonard pensó que se manejaba como un robot, cuyas acciones ya habían sido predeterminadas y arraigadas en lo profundo de su mecanismo interno. Negó con la cabeza al igual que Raj y Howard.

Oyó a Sheldon murmurar: 《terminemos con esto》.

Una vez que el tablero fue colocado, los dados listos para ser lanzados, y los cuatro sujetos aferrados a sus asientos; Leonard se preparó para una de las partidas más extrañas de su vida.

 **o**

Después de pasearse por programas de TV que en realidad no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, Amy decidió que no iba a derrochar una soleada y agradable tarde haciendo zapping en su televisor en busca de algo que probablemente vería a medias, esperando a Leonard como una anticuada dama virgen.

Suspiró ante su pensamiento, lanzó una risita y saltó fuera del sofá. Mientras buscaba ropa apropiada para dirigirse hacia "donde sea", repasó los últimos días en su mente. No importaba desde qué ángulo lo viera, la verdad absoluta era sólo una: Leonard tenía una vida más allá de su relación, y ella también debería tenerla.

Talvez podría visitar a la Señora Wolowitz, o llamar a su padre... sacudió la cabeza: más ironía.

Desde hace años, su única familia habían sido sus amigos, con la esporádica presencia de su padre y los consejos de índole maternal que le proporcionaba la Señora Wolowitz. Pero la realidad era que en momentos como estos: un sábado donde todos sus amigos tenían planes, donde ella se encontraba sola y aburrida, deseaba tener una amiga.

Raj era genial, sí; era lo más cercano que tenía a una "mejor amiga", a menudo se comportaba de un modo suave que Amy sólo había visto en las películas sobre amistades adolescentes. Y eso era fantástico, pero ella deseaba una vida más allá de sus amigos y su novio.

Abrió los ojos como platos ante la "revelación". Efectivamente, el ser humano es una máquina programada para ser inconformista y desear más, más y más. Y aunque amaba lo que tenía: un novio amoroso, dos amigos geniales... incluso amaba algo a su padre ausente, no podía evitar querer más.

No era egoísta anhelar una vida social más independiente, ¿no? Pensó en eso mientras bajaba en el ascensor, con un libro en su bolso y un gorro de lana sobre su cabeza.

Algo de viento soplaba en su nuca cuando caminó hacia el parque que estaba frente a su cafetería preferida. Siendo un fin de semana, el parque estaba lleno de familias, niños inquietos con las narices sucias que corrían y raspaban sus rodillas, para luego volver a caer y raspar sus codos. Madres gritonas y despeinadas que corrían detrás de los niños y los sujetaban de las trenzas o las orejas, o padres encapsulados en sus celulares que de vez en cuando les regalaban una mirada de soslayo a sus hiperactivos retoños.

Era un caos.

Se ubicó en un banco alejado, detrás de unos columpios oxidados y debajo de un roble cuyas hojas eran desprendidas por el viento. Abrió el libro y deslizó sus ojos por las líneas de cinco páginas, sin absorber una sola palabra.

Si su vida fuera un película, ese sería el preciso momento en el que conocería a su mejor amiga. La persona que abriría su mundo a nuevas experiencias y le regalaría nuevas amistades y un nuevo sentido de independencia.

Sacudió la cabeza ante sus pensamientos fantasiosos. La vida no es una película, y un viaje impulsivo al parque no iba a cambiar su aburrida monotonía. Debía aceptar y apreciar lo que tenía.

¿Acaso ahora buscaba aventuras? Bufó ante la idea; sólo estaba aburrida. Excesivamente aburrida.

—¡MIKE, JURO QUE SI NO REGRESAS AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE APLASTARÉ TUS DEDOS EN EL TOSTADOR! —los tímpanos de Amy no habían sufrido tal tortura desde la última noche de karaoke con Wolowitz. Temerosa, levantó los ojos buscando a la dueña de los agudos y violentos gritos.

A lo lejos, observó una pequeña figura atareada de bolsos y arrastrando a cuatro niños pequeños con ella, la figura avanzó hasta los columpios, cogió a los niños en sus brazos y los metió dentro del artefacto. Luego, lanzando los bolsos al suelo con fuerza, les dio a cada niño un fuerte empujón que los dejaría balanceándose durante minutos. Observando su hazaña con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la figura dio una vuelta y caminó directamente hacia el banco que Amy estaba ocupando.

Amy aguantó la respiración. ¿Y si esa pequeña y feroz muchacha quería socializar? ¿Y si estaba en busca de alguien adecuado para descargar su enojo? ¿Y si moría aplastada por el peso de sus bolsos gigantes?

Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Una vez sentada junto a Amy, la chica dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado y estiró sus miembros como un gato. Parecía agotada.

—"Cuida a tus hermanos, sé una buena chica, sé un canguro católico y adorable" ¡Diablos! Prometo que si vuelvo a escuchar un llanto más en el día de hoy, alguien saldrá herido. ¡Y no seré yo, hermana! —exclamó la muchacha repentinamente. Amy la miró, captando sus facciones por primera vez.

Tenía gafas de montura elegante, un rostro pequeño enmarcado por una melena rubia ondulada y un flequillo. Amy sospechaba que su inusual tono de voz permanecería para siempre en su oídos.

La chica la miró asustada, dándose cuenta, quizás, que podía resultar algo aterradora.

—¿Tus hermanos te dan problemas? —preguntó Amy. Aunque odiaba confirmar lo obvio, decidió lanzarle un salvavidas a esa inusual muchacha gritona. Conocía de primera mano la incomodidad social, más aún cuando es con personas del mismo género y edad: la secundaria aún hacía mella en su memoria.

—Ellos son los problemas —replicó—. Son pequeñas pulgas molestas y feroces —la voz de la chica volvió a tornarse insoportablemente aguda.

Amy asintió lentamente y dirigió su mirada al libro otra vez. Quería continuar esa conversación, de verdad que sí; pero no sabía qué decir sobre ese tema en particular. ¿Sería desubicado insultar a sus hermanos apoyando el hecho de que eran tan insoportables como el resto de los niños del parque, de los alrededores, y del mundo en sí?

A menudo, con la socialización, simplemente se rendía: ese día no sería diferente.

Levantó el libro e intentó sumergirse nuevamente en la biografía no autorizada de Louis Pasteur, cuando su ahora tranquila compañera emitió un chillido.

—Oh chica, tú estás de mi lado —dijo, con una sonrisa creciente—... a no ser que estés leyendo ese libro para impresionar a un chico, claro —añadió, con una mirada de desconfianza. Al parecer había una historia detrás de eso.

Amy frunció el ceño mientras miraba la imagen en blanco y negro del científico en la portada del libro, y se preguntaba de qué forma podrían utilizarlo para impresionar.

—¡Discúlpame! Aunque no sea mi campo de estudio, en un momento consideré la microbiología como carrera a seguir... supongo que fue a los nueve años. De todas formas, me extraña que sepas quién es —replicó Amy, sin pelos en la lengua y con más de su característica sinceridad brutal. No era un hecho desconocido lo difícil que resultaba encontrar personas jóvenes interesadas en la ciencia; al menos, no se encontraban por pura coincidencia.

—¿Qué clase de aspirante a microbióloga sería si no conociera a Louis Pasteur? —respondió ella, interesándose cada vez más en la conversación e ignorando el hecho de que sus hermanos habían bajado de los columpios y ahora corrían libre y salvajemente por el parque.

—No lo sé... ¿una que sólo sigue esa carrera para impresionar a un chico? —respondió Amy, con humor.

La chica dio una risita y extendió su mano, Amy la tomó.

—Me llamo Bernadette —se presentó, intentando ignorar el caos familiar de niños rubios que se extendía más allá.

—Amy —dijo, sonriente.

Quizás ese día sí resultaba ser como una película.

—Espérame un momento, Amy. Debo llevar a estos niños hasta el auto de papá antes de que mueran por picaduras de abejas o asfixiados.

Amy observó como Bernadette escoltaba a la hilera de niños y arrastraba los bolsos hasta una patrulla de policía. Arqueó las cejas mientras observaba como uno a uno iban introduciéndose en el vehículo tranquilamente.

Después de unos instantes, Bernadette volvió.

—Estoy tan gastada; no es que tenga algo de tiempo libre, y cuando lo tengo, sólo lo puedo ocupar cuidando niños. ¿Para qué diablos estudio si puedo abrir mi propia guardería? —se quejó, tomando cada vez más confianza.

Amy contempló qué decir unos segundos. Luego hizo algo que jamás había hecho antes: mandar la planificación al demonio. Ser espontanea servía con sus amigos, y aún los mantenía. Si iba a compartir una charla con Bernadette, lo haría sin analizar cada una de sus palabras.

—Mi amigo Raj, siempre dice que no hay nada que un muffin de manzana no pueda resolver —Amy se frotó la barbilla, pensativa—. Aquí entre nosotras, soy una fiel creyente de que el chocolate es el mejor aliado en las crisis. ¿Fruta? ¡Por favor! —Amy soltó un pequeño suspiro— ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café? —preguntó finalmente.

Bernadette sonrió.

—¿Descafeinado? —susurró, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Oye, has pasado la prueba de Bernie! ¿Quién bebe café descafeinado?

Las dos figuras atravesaron el parque caminando mansamente.

De repente, el aburrimiento se había esfumado de la mente de Amy. La promesa de una nueva amistad iluminaba la tarde.

 **o**

Deseó por enésima vez en el día haberse quedado en casa con Amy, ver una película, abrazarla, y cocinar junto a ella. Pero era demasiado tarde para admitir que no estaba disfrutando para nada esto.

Howard y Raj parecían a punto de caerse rendidos en el suelo del apartamento, mientras Sheldon avanzaba en el juego casi con desinterés; de hecho, parecía más interesado en interrumpir el mismo con preguntas extrañas.

Fue cuando le pidió que calificara en una escala del uno al diez cuán satisfactorio era el coito con Amy, que Leonard no pudo seguir soportándolo.

—¡Sheldon! entiendo que seas... diferente; pero no soy estúpido. Realmente, ¿adónde quieres llegar preguntando este tipo de cosas? —lo enfrentó. Dentro suyo sólo quería que los minutos pasaran y regresar a casa.

Sheldon se chupó el labio con fuerza. Después de unos minutos de lucha interna, encontró las palabras adecuadas para responder eso sin mentir, sin revelar nada comprometedor, y esperaba; sin recibir más que respuestas cortas o miradas extrañadas.

—Leonard... has sido una compañía aceptable. Sorprendentemente, pude adecuarme a tu presencia con algo de rapidez —Sheldon se preparó para suprimir un tic facial—. Me veo... queriendo incluirme en tu grupo social —su ojo izquierdo parpadeó rápidamente, aunque nadie pareció notarlo—, pero para eso, necesito información del mismo... tu novia: Amy, parece una mujer interesante —para sorpresa de Sheldon, no sintió ningún movimiento involuntario. Decir que esa mujer desconocida era interesante, se sintió tan cierto como lo era la verdad.

 _Eso_ era interesante.

Leonard lo observó por un momento, sintiendo lástima de aquél genio brillante y solitario.

Experimentó un sentimiento muy familiar, algo que sintió años atrás con Amy: el deseo de proteger a una persona solitaria y perdida, oculta tras una capa de cosas extrañas y kilos de egocentrismo e impertinencia.

Quizás Sheldon Cooper sólo necesitaba su amistad.

—Bueno... —aceptó Leonard, intercambiando una mirada con Howard y Raj—. Amy tiene un coeficiente intelectual de 182, toca el arpa, le gusta el cine francés y teje sus propios suéteres —dejó salir rápidamente, mientras cerraba su chaqueta y miraba su reloj. Era hora de irse, y realmente no estaba apenado por eso.

—¿Su familia? ¿madre, padre, hermanos? —cuestionó Sheldon, preparado para archivar en su cerebro cualquier información que fuera proporcionada.

De haber tenido la simple cualidad de reconocer los gestos faciales, habría notado el endurecimiento en los rasgos de Leonard, la mandíbula apretada de Howard y los ojos grandes de Raj.

Finalmente, Leonard habló, con una voz que incluso Sheldon pudo reconocer como el punto final de la conversación.

—Amy jamás habla de ellos, y nosotros tampoco. Gracias por la hospitalidad, Sheldon. Nos vemos.

Sin más, los tres hombres salieron del apartamento.

Sheldon observó la puerta cerrada un instante, sacudió la cabeza y regresó a su rutina diaria.

 **o**

—¡Y entonces esta chica sostiene el libro al revés, y parpadea cinco veces seguidas como en un comercial de lápiz labial! —exclamó Bernadette entre risas, tomo un sorbo de café e intentó recuperar el aliento—... y ¿qué crees? ¡Su técnica funcionó! Aún siguen saliendo.

—¡No! —respondió Amy, ahogando una carcajada.

—¡Sí! Realmente podría haberlo atrapado sin el libro... maldita —susurró con resentimiento.

Las últimas horas habían sido el paraíso para Amy. Bernadette era amable y divertida, no se horrorizaba del todo cuando decía cosas extrañas, e incluso ella compartía sus excentricidades; como el ferviente deseo de trabajar con bacterias devoradoras de carne.

Intercambiaron números telefónicos y Bernadette prometió contactarla. Amy esperaba que lo hiciera, pero de no ser así, al menos tendría un bello recuerdo y algo de práctica para las relaciones sociales en el futuro. Se despidieron cuando el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse, Amy pidió el último café para llevar y lo bebió mientras caminaba hacia su apartamento, el frío estaba mucho más presente para ese entonces.

Esperaba que Leonard llegara pronto, tenía planeado ver una película de terror por la noche y no creía poder lograrlo sin algo de apoyo moral, o un brazo cálido rodeándola.

Cuando llegó al edificio, el cielo estaba tan negro como el fondo de su café. Tiró el recipiente en un contenedor de basura y se adentró en el complejo de apartamentos, esta vez optando por usar las escaleras y entrar en calor.

Una vez que su llave dio una vuelta en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió, se llevó una sorpresa gigante.

Ahí estaba Leonard, sentado en el sofá con el ceño fruncido como un padre preocupado esperando a su hija adolescente y renegada. Usaba su bata roja y pantuflas, parecía haber salido de la ducha.

—Vaya, llegaste temprano —comentó Amy, mientras se sacaba el gorro y lo dejaba sobre el sofá. Caminó hacia la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua, aún esperando una respuesta de Leonard.

—¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? —preguntó él, mordazmente.

Amy alzó las cejas sorprendida. Había algo que se estaba perdiendo.

—¿Porqué estás enojado? —preguntó, sin ganas de jugar a la novia paciente— ¿no ganaste en tu juego de duendes?

El ceño de Leonard se profundizó.

—El sol ya se puso Amy, y tú estabas sola allá afuera, no contestaste mis mensajes; creía que te encontraría aquí y...

Leonard fue cortado por la mirada de láser de Amy.

—No tengo porqué esperar a que regreses, Leonard. Tú cambiaste tus planes para hoy, yo cambié los míos también: simple —replicó, empezando a enfadarse.

Ahí estaba otra vez: el molesto sentimiento de dependencia.

—Sería amable que aprecies mi preocupación —murmuró, suspirando y yendo a la habitación.

Las preguntas de Sheldon habían removido la memoria de Leonard. Recuerdos dolorosos sobre Amy, situaciones feas y desagradables. Sólo quería llegar a casa y disculparse por haberla dejado, darle unos besos y hacerla sentir confortada aún cuando no lo necesitara.

Sin embargo, mayúscula fue su sorpresa cuando encontró el apartamento vacío y sin ni una nota. Su celular estaba apagado y no tenía idea de en dónde podría estar. Quizás estaba exagerando, quizás sólo deseaba que hubiese sido un sábado normal y rutinario.

Durmió durante unas horas, cuando un chillido asustado proveniente de la sala de estar lo despertó. Se dio vuelta, buscando a Amy por instinto, sólo para recordar algo sobre una película de terror que quería ver.

Decidiendo no extender la ley del hielo entre ellos por unas estúpidas palabras ásperas, salió de la cama, cogió unas cobijas y caminó hacia el sofá donde se encontró con un par de asustados ojos verdes cubiertos de almohadas.

Amy saltó a sus brazos y él la envolvió con la cobija.

—Te amo —susurró, pensando en lo poco que había dicho esas palabras en los últimos días.

—Yo también te amo —respondió ella, fundiéndose en su abrazo y relajándose.

Mientras miraba la pantalla del televisor con ojos desenfocados, Amy no pudo dejar de pensar en esas personas inconformistas que siempre deseaban más de lo que tenían.

Y como nunca quería ser de ese modo; tenía amor en su vida, ¿no debería bastar?

 **o**

 _El sujeto L.H. no resulta nada enigmático. Gracias a un increíble libro escrito por la Dr. B.H., he tenido acceso a los más profundos rasgos de su personalidad._

 _Por otro lado, el sujeto A.F. continúa siendo inaccesible, me veo obligado a tomar medidas drásticas: adentrarme aún más en el hábitat de estos sujetos._

 _A.F. es poseedora de una magnífica inteligencia, vida familiar aún pendiente y pasatiempos nada apasionantes._

 _Aún sin conclusiones._

Escribió Sheldon, acabando un extenso texto. Suspiró, lo que era raro en él.

Jamás pensó que un experimento social podría ser tan atrapante como uno de física.

Jamás pensó que el sujeto de un experimento despertara tal curiosidad en él.

Interesante, de hecho.

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **¡Gracias por su paciencia!**

 **Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

 **¿Críticas?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Explosión cósmica, galaxia naciente**

 **o**

 _I'm not saying right is wrong_

 _It's up to us to make_

 _The best of all things that come our way_

 _And all the things that came have past_

 _The answer's in the looking glass_

 _There's four and twenty million doors_

 _Down life's endless corridor_

 **o**

Disfrutaba de los domingos tanto como todas las personas del mundo. Los domingos, Amy y él solían dar largos paseos por el parque, armar rompecabezas, y Leonard intentaría explicarle por enésima vez el orden cronológico de las películas de Star Wars, mientras ella intentaba que no se durmiera viendo una aburrida película en blanco y negro y con subtítulos que empeoraban su miopía en porcentajes alarmantes.

La mañana de ese domingo, sin embargo, lo encontró con los ojos abiertos al máximo y el cuello acalambrado.

—Debemos dejar de dormir en el sofá —pensó, mientras intentaba acomodar su cuerpo sin despertar a su novia. Un movimiento brusco de sus piernas provocó que Amy suspirara y envolviera sus propias piernas alrededor de su cadera; quedando tan enredados como luces navideñas. Definitivamente, ese había sido un mal movimiento.

Ahora su cuello no era lo único que le provocaba incomodidad.

Se mordió el labio, conteniendo un gemido frustrado, y aunque su pensamiento lógico le gritaba que huyera lo más lejos posible antes de que Amy lo viera en esa situación embarazosa, sus impulsos lo obligaron a quedarse.

Sus impulsos, o el disimulado anhelo de obtener algo de alivio con su novia: como se suponía que debía hacerse en esas situaciones.

—Sólo relaja la pelvis, Leonard, sólo relaja la pelvis... —repitió como un mantra, intentando calmar la situación que se expandía más abajo de su cintura.

Con los dientes apretados, bajó la vista al rostro de Amy, sus gafas colgaban de sus orejas y su cabello tenía ese aspecto desenfadado y rizado que tanto amaba. Deslizó sus ojos más abajo, deteniéndose en sus labios por unos segundos perdidos y cayendo vorazmente en la curva de su cuello y en los botones deshechos de su camisón.

Esa no era una buena forma de calmarse. Para nada.

Suspiró ásperamente al sentir el aliento caliente de su novia en la oreja, empeorando su situación en proporciones épicas. Un pequeño sentimiento de culpa lo alcanzó al disfrutar más de lo que debería de los movimientos absolutamente inocentes —e inconscientes— de su novia dormida.

—¡Buenos días, Hofstadter!

Bueno, no tan dormida.

Leonard se sintió acorralado, más aún cuando Amy levantó los anteojos de su rostro y los calzó sobre su cabeza, como si llevara gafas de sol. Ese simple movimiento la convertía en toda una seductora empedernida; si no lo supiera mejor, sospecharía que se movía de ese modo adrede, para fastidiarlo. Para encenderlo.

Pero Amy no hacía esas cosas y nunca las haría. Ella no manejaba de ese modo la intimidad.

—Buenos días, Fowler —respondió después de un momento, dándole un beso corto en los labios y saltando fuera del sofá con una almohada cubriendo su cintura, en lo que esperaba, fuera una pose casual y disimulada—. ¡Arriba, Amy! En cuarenta minutos debemos encontrarnos con los chicos en la cafetería... estaba pensando que luego podemos ir al cine, hay una película que Raj...

—Leonard, está bien, ve a ducharte —lo cortó Amy suavemente, notando su situación incomoda. Recibió una sonrisa apenada de su novio y lo observó meterse al cuarto de baño.

Amy arregló sus gafas y tomó su teléfono celular, decidiendo disfrutar sus últimos momentos en la comodidad del sofá antes de tener que largarse al mundo, a la socialización, y a los amigos. Antes de tener que participar otra vez en los planes que Leonard organizaba solo.

—Dependencia, dependencia, dependencia... —murmuró entre dientes.

Por eso, grata fue su sorpresa al notar que había recibido un mensaje de voz de la chica del parque, Bernadette.

Amy no pudo contener una carcajada, mientras apretaba una almohada contra su cara para no gritar como una niña preadolescente a la que le compran su primer sostén.

Calmando su respiración y conteniendo su emoción, presionó el botón de reproducir.

— _¡Hola Amy!... escucha, quizás sea algo pronto, pero realmente me agradaste, y en los concursos de belleza te enseñan que cuando alguien te agrada: ¡debes marcarla como parte de tu equipo antes de que las rivales te la arrebaten!_ —la voz chillona de Bernadette adquirió una entonación digna de un sargento adicto al tabaco— _... por eso, me preguntaba si estarías disponible hoy a las cinco, podemos encontrarnos en el parque y..._

— _¡¿Me llevarás al parque?!_ —la voz de un niño se escuchó por detrás de la de Bernadette.

— _¡Largo de mi habitación, Mike!_ —Amy esperó con una sonrisa a que los ruidos de lucha cesaran— _ok... sólo escríbeme si puedes, adiós._

Desbordando felicidad, Amy escribió una respuesta en su celular, confirmando su encuentro.

El sol filtrándose por las persianas la sacó de su ensoñación, con las cejas fruncidas, comenzó a recoger las cobijas del sofá, agradecida de que los domingos Leonard era el responsable de hacer el aseo.

Y hablando de cosas limpias... Él estaba ahí, con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura y agua deslizándose por su torso. El cabello mojado de Leonard siempre causaba que se inundara en un mar de hormonas y fantasías para personas mayores de 18 años; la hacía pensar en cosas para las que todavía no estaban listos. "Todavía no estamos ahí" se recordó.

Pero eso no impidió que sus ojos devoraran a Leonard como si fuese una apetitosa hamburguesa.

—¿Amy? —preguntó Leonard, una sonrisa presumida curvaba sus pequeños ojos.

En ese mismo momento quiso rendirse, y tomarlo allí mismo. Sabía que ella tenía el poder en ese sentido; sabía que ella era la que los estaba reteniendo.

—Mmmh yo... sólo iré a... ¡Es tu turno de hacer el aseo! —gritó, mientras corría a su habitación como una niña hiperactiva. Del otro lado de la puerta, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Mientras Leonard, en la sala, hacía lo mismo.

La intimidad era difícil, sin duda; pero divertida.

 **o**

—¡Es que no entiendo qué es lo que quiere! —exclamó Leonard, balanceando la mano de Amy mientras levantaba su brazo para remarcar su indignación.

Amy suspiró. Sólo Beverly Hofstadter podía arruinar un día que prometía ser hermoso.

No era un secreto que la madre de Leonard disfrutaba metiéndose en la cabeza de todas las personas a su alcance. Amy había tenido años de práctica con los propios métodos de su madre para hacerla sentir menos, al lado de ella, Beverly era sólo una voz molesta flotando sobre sus oídos. Por ese motivo, era entendible el temor de Leonard al recibir un correo electrónico de su madre citándolo a una reunión "De suma importancia".

—Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien —Amy apretó su mano. En el interior, estaba sumamente aliviada de no haber sido citada también.

Leonard dejó escapar un sonido indefinido y enojado, mientras pateaba un montón de hojas con una actitud infantil. El resto del camino a la cafetería de recorrió en un casi-silencio interrumpido por los constantes gemidos de Leonard. Literalmente, Amy podía escuchar la mente de su novio trabajando a toda máquina en busca de una escusa que convenza a su madre de que no podía asistir. Y no le iba muy bien.

Amy suspiró de alivio al llegar a la cafetería. Arrastró a su enfurruñado novio del brazo y lo guio hacia adentro, esperando que la perspectiva de un desayuno entre amigos mejorara su humor. Los divisó desde el mostrador, sentados como siempre en una mesa alejada en una esquina. Raj, como lo hacía habitualmente, ya estaba saboreando un pastel de chocolate —para probablemente después echarles la culpa de que su tardanza lo había llevado a romper su dieta baja en carbohidratos—, Howard también estaba disfrutando de un placer prohibido: molestar a Sheldon con sus tontos trucos de magia.

Y éste último sólo estaba sentado recto, con el ceño fruncido y una servilleta sobre el regazo.

—Disculpen la tardanza, Leonard ha recibido una llamada del Diablo —se excusó Amy, mientras se sentaba frente a Sheldon y compartía una mirada conocedora con Raj, quien ya parecía haber afilado su lengua para arremeter contra "el Diablo".

—Oh... pasarán un lindo día ustedes dos. ¿Una reunión familiar, Leonard? Eso es como una convención de témpanos de hielo —bromeó Howard, dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo de anteojos.

—No estoy familiarizado con esa jerga.

Cuatro pares de ojos se posaron en el alto físico teórico, que los observaba con una expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro. —De todas formas, si están hablando de la Doctora Beverly Hofstadter, no entiendo porqué las quejas. Es una líder en su campo —agregó.

—Realmente es una científica brillante... aunque no esté de acuerdo con sus teorías. En cuanto a "Témpanos de hielo", Howard se refería a la frialdad analítica de la madre de Leonard —explicó Amy.

—Una interesante analogía —aceptó Sheldon, archivando esa conversación en su mente; ya le serviría más tarde.

Después de eso, la conversación se relajó en un tema que a Amy no le interesaba, como pasaba cada mañana: no importaba cuánta atención prestara, no podía entender la pasión de esos hombre por las películas espaciales o los hombres voladores en ropa interior ajustada. Se distrajo con su teléfono mientras ellos continuaban su acalorado debate.

Dejó escapar una gran carcajada al recibir una fotografía de Bernadette, con los ojos en blanco mientras detrás suyo sus pequeños hermanos rubios jugaban a las luchas. Sin duda, ella estaba teniendo una mañana mucho más complicada que la suya.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó Leonard, estirando el cuello con curiosidad. Amy apagó la pantalla de su celular y lo guardó.

—Me han enviado una fotografía graciosa —respondió, notando como Raj parecía emocionado por este extraño suceso (ella jamás había socializado con alguien más que ellos), y Leonard fruncía el ceño.

—Saben, ver a este tipo celoso es muy emocionante y todo... pero yo iré a ver porqué no han traído nuestro desayuno —anunció Howard, mientras movía sus piernas envueltas en un ajustado pantalón lila a toda velocidad, acercándose a una atractiva mesera.

—No estoy celoso, sólo hice una simple pregunta —refutó Leonard, pareciendo otra vez de mal humor.

—Lo sé —respondió Amy extrañada. Realmente todo parecía una conversación tonta nacida por algo banal. Contuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos, mientras Sheldon los rodaba sin reparo.

—Te amo con todas mis fuerzas, ¿lo sabes? —expresó Leonard en una súbita muestra de afecto apasionado, mientras la abrazaba.

—Oh, por favor —bufó Sheldon, harto de tanta cursilería—. De acuerdo a la Segunda Ley de Newton, la suma de todas las fuerzas sobre un objeto es igual a cero. En el sentido técnico, amar a alguien con todas tus fuerzas es el equivalente a vivir un romance nulo y aburrido —Sheldon ignoró la mirada impactada de todos en la mesa—... yo tendría cuidado con eso Amy Farrah Fowler —la advirtió, levantando las cejas un par de veces.

—Eso tiene bastante sentido —admitió Amy con humor. La mano de Leonard la presionó más junto a él.

—¡Adivinen quién consiguió nuestro desayuno... y el número telefónico de Lily, nuestra radiante mesera! —gritó Howard con voz cantarina, mientras depositaba una bandeja sobre la mesa y repartía las bebidas, haciendo el trabajo de Lily.

—No comeré eso, lo tocaste —dijo Sheldon, alejando el muffin y el café que Howard había puesto frente a él, para luego extraer una pequeña botella de desinfectante del bolsillo de su pantalón y aplicar una generosa cantidad en sus manos.

Howard rodó los ojos y arrebató el muffin del plato, lo sostuvo un momento y luego sonrió, decidido a comportarse como un pequeño diablo rojo. Disimuladamente y bajo la mirada cómplice de Raj, depositó el alimento manoseado en la servilleta de Sheldon.

Y una vez más, la mano de Sheldon hizo contacto con el muffin; sólo que esta vez saltó tan lejos de la mesa como pudo, casi como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica y con los ojos abiertos al máximo.

—¡Relájate amigo, es sólo un muffin! —rio Howard, lanzándole unas migas de su propio muffin y provocándole un nuevo salto.

Un coro de risas flotó sobre la mesa. Amy sintió la risa ahogada de Leonard contra su cabeza, y tuvo suficiente.

—Eres un idiota Wolowitz —sentenció, apartándose del abrazo de Leonard con un movimiento brusco y siguiendo a Sheldon, el cual se escabullía rápidamente por la puerta delantera.

No sabía muy qué era lo que había pasado, pero sí entendía perfectamente las fobias. Desde el primer momento que tuvo contacto con Sheldon Cooper, supo que era una persona extremadamente peculiar y poseedora de bastantes manías y problemas. Howard, Raj, e incluso Leonard podían burlarse de esos problemas; a ella le preocupaban.

Lo encontró de píe contra una banca del parque, frotando más desinfectante en sus manos y con la respiración agitada.

Ahora bien, ¿qué se le decía a una persona prácticamente desconocida con la que no había intercambiado más de una conversación corta, para evitar que sufriera un ataque de pánico?

—¿Sheldon? Sabes que los ataques de pánico pueden conducir a los desmayos con frecuencia... si te desmayas, tu cuerpo estará en contacto con todo tipo de microorganismos dañinos —le dijo, utilizando el mismo tono de voz que usaba al dar exposiciones.

Sheldon se fijó en ella por primera vez, abriendo los ojos como una vaca enloquecida.

《 _¡Genial Amy, asusta más al tipo!_ 》

—Infórmale a Wolowitz que se ha ganado un lugar muy alto en mi lista de enemigos mortales —le informó, después de unos segundos de silencio y una cuantas respiraciones profundas.

No supo porqué, pero eso fue recibido con una carcajada de parte de Amy. ¿Acaso le daba gracia la perspectiva de que su amigo inferior intelectualmente sea desintegrado por un rayo de la muerte? Esa mujer era extraña.

Ella dio un paso en su dirección. Sheldon sintió su cuerpo tensándose. ¿Acaso planeaba tocarlo?

Pero no lo hizo. Observó como rebuscaba en su bolso, hasta sacar una nueva botella de desinfectante. Se la tendió tímidamente.

—Volveré. Aún no he desayunado y debo gritarle un poco a Howard... ten un buen día, Sheldon Cooper —se despidió Amy, dándose la vuelta y caminando otra vez hacia la cafetería.

Sheldon vio la botella de desinfectante entre sus manos. La etiqueta verde que cubría el envase era similar al color de los ojos de Amy Farrah Fowler.

Y notar eso no tenía nada de raro.

…

Leonard la observó caminar hacia ellos con las manos en las caderas y la cara de piedra. Se encogió en su asiento, dándole una mirada fulminante a Howard; todo era su culpa. Raj, por otro lado, comía su desayuno sin prestarle atención a la furia de Amy: ese era uno de los beneficios del mejor amigo, ella jamás se enfadaba con él.

Leonard se movió de lugar ante la ceja alzada de Amy, sin más, ella comenzó a desayunar, dejando a los tres hombres viviendo un suspenso tortuoso generado por su silencio.

Howard no pareció soportarlo más. Dejando sus cubiertos sobre la mesa, tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a elaborar su disculpa, conocía bastante bien la técnica de Amy. Ella siempre resultaba ganadora al aplicar la Ley del hielo.

—¡De acuerdo, ya basta! Lo admito, estuve mal; sólo fueron unas migas —exclamó, sin recibir respuestas.

Howard comenzó a sufrir un tic en su pierna, moviéndola contra el suelo.

—¡Oh, por favor! ¿no te dio gracia? —mal movimiento. Amy levantó la mirada con lentitud digna de una película de horror—... esta bien; soy un idiota.

Amy sonrió mientras mordía su muffin.

 **.**

—No dejes que se meta en tu cabeza, Leonard —se despidió de él más tarde. Leonard asintió dignamente.

Sólo esperaba que su madre tuviera buenas noticias.

 **o**

La casa se sentía demasiado fría, apática, tal como la recordaba. Jamás se sintió como un hogar, sólo una mansión estéril y blanca, donde no se podía correr ni hablar con demasiada fuerza. Pero ese día había algo diferente. Algo se sentía incluso más apagado que de costumbre, o algo estaba a punto de estallar. Lo notó en la larga mirada extraña que le dio su padre cuando entró por la puerta, y en las ojeras mucho más notorias de su madre.

Algo había pasado.

Quizás sí había existido una pequeña llama de calidez en su familia; porque ahora que había desaparecido por completo, se notaba en sus huesos lo que era la completa frialdad.

En el comedor, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos chocando contra los platos, y el esporádico goteo de la botella de vino cada vez que su padre rellenaba su copa.

Su padre jamás bebía.

—Terminemos con esto —dijo Beverly, cuando la vajilla fue recogida y en la mesa sólo flotaba aquél silencio que aguardaba catástrofes.

Leonard deseó tener a Amy junto a él, sujetándole la mano por debajo de la mesa o susurrándole palabras calmantes. De vez en cuando, ella enfrentaría a su madre, y a veces, la dejaría con la boca cerrada; lo que le provocaba ganas de besarla en una casa donde el contacto físico romántico era una blasfemia.

—Tu padre cree que aún tienes ocho años, y que debemos mostrar algún tipo de contención para ti a la hora de darte estas noticias... que, por cierto, no deben incumbirte. Leonard, tu padre y yo nos divorciaremos —explicó con indiferencia, mirándolo a través de sus gafas con un gesto aburrido.

Debería haberlo sabido. De hecho, siempre supo que el matrimonio de sus padres era sólo una bomba de tiempo. En el fondo, creía que se guardaban algo de amor. Debería haberlo sabido.

De repente, apoyó a su padre respecto a sentirse de ocho años; porque se sintió desprotegido, impactado, y con ganas de un abrazo. Claro que no lo demostró. No se permitió derramar esa lágrima que amenazó con escaparse de sus ojos. Debía afrontar el hecho de una forma adulta.

—Lo siento —dijo sinceramente. Su padre tenía la mirada clavada en sus zapatos.

—Yo no —respondió Beverly—. Una vez que deshagamos nuestra unión nupcial, tu padre será capaz de acostarse con cuantas camareras jóvenes se le crucen por el camino —Beverly se levantó de la mesa, saliendo del cuarto y dejando a padre e hijo solos, luchando con el peso de su revelación.

Esta vez, Leonard no se contuvo.

—¿Qué...?

—Sabías que en algún momento pasaría, Leonard. Lo único bueno que me ha dado tu madre eres tú y tus hermanos —Leonard escuchó a su padre con incredulidad—. Soy un hombre mayor, Leonard. He vivido bajo la sombra de tu madre por demasiado tiempo; ahora, necesito salir de aquí, buscar afecto, y dejar que tu madre escriba un nuevo libro ridiculizando a nuestra familia... no importa, soy libre.

—¡Tú la engañaste! —Leonard saltó de la silla, aparentemente sin haber escuchado una palabra.

Cuando era niño, y su madre lo aterraba, siempre podía contar con la cálida sonrisa de su padre. Él era el progenitor bueno, el padre confortable, alguien digno de confianza. Realmente, amaba más a su padre que a su madre; lo tenía en un pedestal más alto de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

Jamás se habría imaginado que él pudiera hacer algo así: ser infiel. Todo aquello, simplemente, le daba asco.

—Efectivamente —aceptó su padre, con una sonrisa triste— espero que puedas perdonarme, hijo. Tú también lo vivirás. En un momento estás seguro de que ella es única y extraordinaria... pero la cultura general nos dice que al final... no hay sólo una persona para cada uno de nosotros.

Leonard sintió los latidos frenéticos de su corazón, su lengua estaba lista para disparar palabras hirientes y sus miembros incluso podrían atacar a su padre.

¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que Amy y él acabarían de un modo tan degradante?

Tuvo que salir de esa casa antes de cometer una locura, y cuando estrelló la puerta de entrada, le dio una mirada de soslayo a los ventanales de la planta superior. Deseó no volver a ese lugar nunca más. Era un lugar frío, apático, y muerto; al igual que su familia.

…

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, aunque no eran más de las seis de la tarde. Amy no estaba en él, otra vez. Y realmente la necesitaba. Se pasó la mano por los rizos desesperadamente. Contempló dormir, salir a caminar, o incluso correr. Pero su mente sólo servía para caminar de un lado a otra de la sala, con una mirada peligrosa en el rostro y revisando la hora a cada rato.

Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde cuando ella regresó, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y sin notar el humor oscuro que envolvía a su novio. Tiró de la boina que cubría su cabeza, y la dejó sobre el sofá. Aún con la sonrisa presente en sus labios, se acercó a Leonard, depositando un beso suave en su boca.

Una sentimiento ardiente se expandió dentro suyo como un vapor tóxico. La necesitaba.

En un movimiento audaz, separó lentamente los labios de Amy, pasando la lengua en medio de estos. Una vez que tuvo acceso al interior de su boca, su mente se perdió. Sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, tomó a Amy por las caderas y la llevó hasta el sofá, tragándose su gemido sorprendido.

Los besos aumentaron de intensidad y las caricias se tornaron fuertes, Amy recibía su afecto distraídamente. Fue cuando Leonard deslizó sus dedos más arriba de su muslo, que Amy se mostró reticente.

—¿Leonard? —susurró, mirándolo a los ojos y notando por primera vez el rostro caído de su novio.

—Quiero hacer el amor, Amy; por favor.

 **o**

 _... dentro del grupo social donde se mueven ambos sujetos, A.F. es, sin duda, el miembro más brillante._

Sheldon estiró sus dedos acalambrados mientras leía orgullosamente la nueva entrada de su experimento.

Sabía que debería hacer sacrificios al relacionarse con los sujetos; el verse obligado a compartir el desayuno con un aspirante a ingeniero era sólo el primero.

Al apagar las luces de la sala, su mirada se posó en la pequeña botella de desinfectante para manos que Amy Farrah Fowler le había dado. No debería haberla aceptado, ¿ella lo consideraba un regalo? ¿estaría esperando algo a cambio? No debería haberlo tocado.

Ahora, cada vez que vea una botella de desinfectante, la imagen de sus ojos verdes le llegaba a la cabeza.

 _Interesante_. Pero no era un dato de mayor importancia para su experimento.

Los ojos de Amy Farrah Fowler no merecían ser nombrados en los documentos; pero aún así permanecieron en su mente.

Y eso no era extraño.

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Este capítulo tardó algo más de lo que creía, me disculpo.**

 **¡Oh, "primer encuentro" -primera conversación larga y directa entre ellos, para variar- Shamy! ¿Qué opinan de la interacción entre Sheldon y Amy?**

 **Por otro lado, el pobre Leonard necesita consuelo…**

 **¿Críticas?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pérdidas dudosas, encuentro prometedor —Parte 1—**

 **o**

 _I don't know what it is that makes me feel alive_

 _I don't know how to wake the things that sleep inside_

 _I only want to see the light that shines behind your eyes_

 **o**

— _Quiero hacer el amor, Amy; por favor._

 **. . .**

No tendría que haberse sorprendido. No era una confesión en sí misma. No, no fue la naturaleza del deseo de Leonard lo que la detuvo, sino la forma directa, brusca, y casi suplicante con la que inició sus acciones.

Se movió debajo de él, deshaciendo su abrazo e incorporándose. Algo estaba mal, y fuese lo que fuese; deberían hablar de ello. Leonard no solía guardarse los sentimientos... al menos no con ella. ¿Qué podría haber sido tan malo para llevarlo a creer que un coito espontaneo lo resolvería?

Cogió una bocanada de aire mientras descansaba sus ojos en el rostro de su novio. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas detrás de sus anteojos, su cabello despeinado y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Lentamente, estiró una mano y la colocó en su rodilla, sintiendo como la mano de Leonard la cubría instantáneamente y casi por impulso.

—¿Qué sucedió, _amor_? —preguntó ella, casi en un suspiro. Amor: sólo se llamaban así en los momentos de máxima debilidad emocional. Esta situación parecía cumplir todas las características para ser apaciguada con un " _amor_ ".

—Mis padres... lo dejaron Amy, se están divorciando —respondió él. Su voz sonaba y ronca y Amy sintió como presionaba su mano con más fuerza.

Siempre fue sencillo con Amy. No necesitaba camuflar sus palabras ni suavizar sus emociones; a ella le gustaban las respuestas directas, odiaba los secretos, y si había algo que lo estaba lastimando; no descansaría hasta saber qué era y cómo podía ayudarlo. No, ella no lo juzgaría por comportarse como un niñito llorón.

Y lo confirmó cuando sintió sus brazos rodeándolo, brindándole ese calor que sólo ella era capaz de irradiar. Ella se sentía como en casa; sus brazos eran su hogar.

—Él la engañó —siguió Leonard, esta vez no tan fácilmente. Amy abrió la boca en shock—... ¿puedes creerlo? No puedo comprenderlo, Amy —añadió, con los ojos clavados en un punto invisible en el espacio.

Había pensado tanto en ello y se negaba a creer que todas las relaciones estaban destinadas a degradarse en odio e indiferencia. Habían amores eternos. Deberían haberlos. Él jamás tuvo un modelo a seguir en materia romántica, tampoco Amy; pero aún totalmente perdidos al inicio de su relación, sin saber cómo comportarse ni qué hacer, habían subsistido y evolucionado. Juntos. Eso era el amor.

Pero, a veces, los sentimientos invisibles no bastaban; aunque ellos aún no lo supieran.

¿Porqué había acorralado a su novia como un gran bebé necesitado de afecto? Porque, efectivamente, eso era: un gran bebé necesitado de afecto. Querer a alguien significa aceptar nuestras debilidades frente a esa persona, Leonard lo hacía.

—Cuando un hombre... un hombre de cualquier edad no tiene amor, tomará lo que pueda conseguir, de la manera en que pueda —susurró Amy frotando la cabeza contra su hombro; una acción que Leonard encontraba relajante y hermosa—. Sé que tu padre te ama, realmente lo puedo ver —añadió firmemente. Lo miró a los ojos por un segundo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Se quedó allí, desparramada en ese pequeño sofá con la cabeza de su novio apoyada en el pecho, dormitando bajo los latidos calmantes de su corazón.

—Tú sabes Leonard, nunca pensé que el amor fuera real. No lo hice. Y ahora creo que la vida no es real sin ello —confesó Amy, al tiempo que retiraba las gafas del rostro de su novio, permitiéndole dormir en paz.

Sabía que había quedado un gran asunto sin resolver. El peso de su intimidad inexistente se cernía sobre ellos como una nube colmada de tensión.

Sabía que amaba a Leonard y eso era todo. ¿Qué era, entonces, lo que la detenía?

 **o**

Estaba frustrado. Jamás, en todos sus años de formación educacional y carrera científica, llegó a pensar —ni siquiera como broma—, que un experimento social sería el que lo frustraría de tal modo.

Pero allí estaba, releyendo los datos recolectados de su investigación, y, confirmando lo que su cerebro siempre supo: estaba muy lejos de obtener una respuesta a la incógnita inicial de su investigación. En una palabra, estaba atascado. Perdido.

Aún debía ubicar en una escala del uno al diez cuán fuerte era el vínculo emocional de los sujetos. Hacer un balance de sus comportamientos en pareja y como individuos separados. Comparar círculos sociales antes y después de su unión.

Y estaba ese gran hueco denominado "Familia: A.F.".

Sus amigos no ayudaban en lo más mínimo. Sus preguntas eran respondidas con ojos rodando y gestos de cansancio "¿Porqué preguntas eso, Cooper?" "¿Cómo Diablos voy a saber eso, Cooper?" "¡Jamás se te ocurra repetir eso frente a Amy, Cooper!" Y la lista de exclamaciones absurdas seguía y seguía.

Debía aceptarlo aunque fuese un gran golpe a su ego: no era un experto en el ámbito de las relaciones sociales, sentimentales, o sexuales. Y esos eran los pilares de su investigación. Necesitaba ayuda.

La ayuda de un experto con la suficiente integridad científica como para dejar de lado dudas absurdas y enfocarse en conseguir respuestas. Alguien poseedor de una mente casi tan agua y analítica como la suya, alguien que tenga acceso a los sujetos, alguien que esté comprometido a llevar su investigación hasta las últimas consecuencias...

《 _¡Oh, gracias cerebro!_ 》

Como un torbellino, Sheldon se marchó a su habitación, se colocó sus pantalones de autobús, e ignorando que pronto oscurecería, se marchó en busca de la única persona que podría ayudarlo.

 **. . .**

—Dr. Cooper, ¿a qué le debo esta inesperada e inoportuna visita?

—Estoy trabajando en algo que, estoy seguro, le resultará interesante —respondió Sheldon, tendiéndole cautelosamente un sobre de papeles a la figura.

—Fascinante. Aunque un correo electrónico hubiera sido mucho más aceptable dada la hora. ¿Está de acuerdo en plantear una reunión para debatir algunos detalles de este nuevo proyecto?

Sheldon lo consideró por un momento.

—Espero su llamada, Doctora Hofstadter.

—


	8. Chapter 8

**Pérdidas dudosas, encuentro prometedor —Parte 2—**

 _And time as it stands_

 _Won't be held in my hands_

 _Or living inside of my skin_

 _And as it fell from the sky_

 _I asked myself why_

 _Can I never let anyone in?_

 **o**

El inicio de la semana acarreó con él a las inevitables obligaciones rutinarias. Y luego de dos días de descanso que fueron emocionalmente desgastantes, Leonard y Amy abrazaron el lunes y la vuelta a la universidad con emoción inusual. Habían dormido más de lo acostumbrado, saltándose la cena por ello. Leonard simplemente se permitió cerrar los ojos mientras Amy le acariciaba el cabello suavemente, eliminando cualquier rastro del estrés que la reunión con sus padres le provocó; al menos por el momento.

Pero el día se cernía sobre ellos y debían darse prisa, regresar a la zona práctica. Estaba agradecido por ello. La melancolía que reinó en su apartamento la tarde anterior fue disipada para dejarle paso al ya conocido sentimiento cálido que despertaba en él al observar el rostro dormido de Amy y su cabello despeinado.

Movió la nariz hacia el hombro de Amy, donde descansaban varios mechones de su cabello. Sonrió al percibir su aroma: menta. Plantó un pequeño beso allí, buscando despertarla del modo más suave posible. Si de él dependiera, no la despertaría por nada del mundo. Le encantaba observarla dormir, pero sabía que Amy se enfurecería si hacía algo como eso: no concebía la idea de llegar tarde a algún lugar. Ella se removió, aún adormilada. Leonard se incorporó en la cama. Si no lo hacía en ese momento, sucumbiría a la tentación de volver a los brazos de Amy y no salir de ellos jamás, pero también necesitaba una ducha y desayunar. Sacó las piernas de la cama lentamente y se frotó los ojos reprimiendo un bostezo. Parpadeó perezosamente, mirando el suelo por tiempo indeterminado. Su cabeza se balanceó peligrosamente hacia delante, mientras su espalda se curvaba. Estaba volviendo a dormirse…

—Creo que es hora de despertar, Leonard —la voz de Amy siempre era suave y nítida por las mañanas. Leonard levantó y giró la cabeza rápidamente, encontrándose con los ojos atentos de Amy. Apoyaba el codo en la almohada y sostenía su cara con el brazo flexionado, unas hebras de cabello molestaban en su rostro y ella las apartó de un soplido. Leonard sonrió—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, al tiempo que se estiraba para darle una caricia en el brazo.

Leonard fijó su visión sutilmente borrosa en los movimientos de los dedos de Amy, ella jugaba con la piel de su antebrazo distraídamente, rastrillando las uñas por su carne del modo que sabía que le gustaba. Tragó saliva. Se sentía bien, de hecho. Se sacudió mentalmente; no era el momento adecuado para tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Acercándose, le dio un casto y corto beso de buenos días en los labios.

—Mucho mejor —respondió, para luego separarse de ella e iniciar sus actividades matutinas.

La mañana fue un borrón difuso luego del lento despertar. Lucharon por ocupar la ducha, el último round de su divertida pelea acabó cuando Amy, en un impulso de osadía, mordisqueó su oreja, distrayéndolo de cualquier objetivo coherente. Como resultado, ella ganó el agua caliente una vez más. Fue gracioso observarla ayudándolo a buscar sus calcetines sólo envuelta con una toalla, pero ya que ella los había retrasado, se lo debía. No hubo tiempo para desayunar, de hecho, apenas tuvieron tiempo para bloquear la puerta correctamente.

En el pasillo se encontraron con que el ascensor estaba en reparaciones, lo que los llevó a tener que descender por unas estrechas escaleras rodeadas por unos muros con pintura azul descascarada que parecían cerrarse como puertas automáticas buscando aplastarlos. Llegar al vestíbulo fue casi milagroso, eliminaron la sensación claustrofóbica de las escaleras trotando levemente hacia la parada de autobuses.

Era un día radiante, y Leonard sólo podía ser consciente del sutil escozor de su pulmones a causa de las risas y las rápidas caminatas. Sin embargo, en su inconsciente, los sucesos del día anterior seguían repitiéndose una y otra vez como un disco rayado.

Pero allí estaba Amy, con el cabello húmedo y la respiración agitada sujetándose como podía de la barra del autobús atestado para no caerse, y buscándolo, siempre buscándolo cuando se sentía abrumada por la sensación de tantas personas comprimiéndola como una lata de sardinas. Leonard se posicionó detrás de su espalda, sujetándose con el brazo derecho y tomando el bolso de Amy con el izquierdo, para que ella viajara más cómoda. Sabía que no tenía que hacerlo, Amy nunca fue el tipo de chica que lo obligaba a cargar sus cosas. Pero sentía que así debía ser.

La sintió removerse con curiosidad, después de unos segundos de silencio, supo que no diría nada. Se presionó más contra él, abrazándose sin los brazos aunque eso sonara ridículo. Leonard perdió la mirada por la ventanilla del autobús, observando los borrones grises y verdes de los árboles y los autos, de las personas apresuradas.

El autobús continuaba llenándose de personas retrasadas, el tiempo continuaba corriendo y el bolso de Amy estaba acalambrando su brazo.

Amy no podía permanecer junto a él todo el día para disipar su mal humor. Y los recuerdos que lo torturaban en su inconsciente, se filtraron a su consciencia, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño mientras descendía del autobús, sin escuchar a Amy deseándole que tuviera un buen día.

 **o**

Nadie debería preocuparse desde la primera hora de la mañana. Por eso se había permitido actuar con naturalidad y molestar a Leonard un poco, sacándole una sonrisa y robándole el agua caliente. Pero Amy no creía que todo se hubiera resuelto porque no habían hablado de _ello_ al día siguiente.

Estaba pensando en esto mientras fingía estar atenta a la presentación de su profesor, de todas formas, eran cosas que ya sabía de memoria. Suspiró levemente mientras escribía un apunte resumido en su libreta…

¿Acaso ahora ignorarían para siempre al gran elefante bailando en la habitación? ¿Y si Leonard no deseaba volver a tocar el tema jamás? ¿Porqué estaba pensando tan rápidamente apenas transcurridas doce horas del hecho?

Amy se cubrió el rostro con su cuaderno, suprimiendo el impulso de girar los ojos al escuchar las dudas brutalmente obvias que los demás estudiantes le expresaban al profesor.

No todos los días tu novio, luego de una tremenda sacudida emocional, expresa con contundentes palabras el deseo de tener intimidad física.

Amy se sacudió, regresando a la realidad. No debería estar pensando en eso, mucho menos cuando debería estar estudiando. Lo importante en esa situación era garantizarle a Leonard equilibrio sentimental, eso es lo que los hijos necesitan después de un divorcio, y ella trataría de dárselo. Lo demás fue sólo un intento nacido desde lo más profundo de su desesperación momentánea para acallar su dolor; el sexo era un buen anestésico, y era una conducta naturalmente humana buscarlo en los momentos de mayor debilidad.

Cerró su cuaderno y lo guardó dentro de su bolso junto a sus lápices. Abandonó el auditorio, caminando lentamente detrás del tráfico de estudiantes con pies lentos que bloqueaban la salida. Una vez que estuvo fuera, atravesó los pasillos hasta la cafetería.

Con urgencia, necesitaba dejar de pensar en eso.

No solían planear sus almuerzos durante la semana, ya que seguían una rutina establecida desde hace demasiado tiempo —una rutina que solía romperse por las apariciones impertinentes de la pomposa cabeza de Sheldon Cooper—. Pero cuando Amy entró a la cafetería ese día, supo que le tocaría comer en otro lugar, no porque no la quisieran allí; sino porque cierto aspirante a astrofísico moreno la tomó del brazo y, como un huracán, la guio lejos de la cafetería chillando algo que sonaba como "¡Quiero todos los detalles!".

—¡Deberías haber llamado, señorita! —la reprendió Raj, caminando contra la marea de personas que se dirigían a la cafetería, y aún tirando de ella—. ¡Por Thor, Amy! ¿Dónde quedaron los códigos de los mejores amigos aquí? —Raj continuó su parloteo mientras Amy se dejaba arrastrar inútilmente.

Cuando algo se metía en la cabeza de Rajesh, no lo olvidaría jamás. Especialmente si sentía que había traicionado el "código de amistad". Amy rodó los ojos con humor, sólo Raj tenía esas libertades con ella. Cosas de mejores amigos, se encogió de hombros.

Pero la tranquilidad de Amy se evaporó cuando notó que Raj se detenía frente al tan conocido ascensor que los dirigía al techo del edificio de física, donde, durante las noches adecuadas, los astrónomos subían para observar las estrellas —y también dónde los estudiantes más osados subían para beber y fumar, claro que esto no era gritado a los cuatro vientos—. Raj la llevaba allí cuando estaba especialmente emocional. Aún recuerda la primera vez que estuvieron en ese lugar: Anyka, la novia virtual que Raj había conseguido en alguno de esos extraños juegos medievales en línea, lo había abandonado. Amy no lo tomó muy seriamente, por lo que sabía, Anyka podía ser un hombre de cuarenta años con una playera sucia y aliento a pizza. Pero ese fue el primer corazón roto de su amigo; y lo superaron lanzando rocas y mirando las estrellas.

Regresando al presente, Amy se paralizó frente al ascensor y le dio una mirada sucia a Raj.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿qué sucedió ahora, descubriste que amas a la señora que sirve la sopa, o tienes sueños eróticos acerca del control de voz de tu celular? —Se burló Amy, pretendiendo dar media vuelta y abandonar la escena.

—¡De ningún modo, señorita! Esta vez no tiene nada que ver conmigo y lo sabes —negó Raj, metiéndose dentro del ascensor y dedicándole ésa mirada que no le dejaba ninguna otra salida más que acompañarlo— ¡Quieras o no! —susurró triunfante, mientras el ascensor se elevaba.

En el techo el viento corría con más fuerza, Amy podía sentir cada poro de su piel secándose ante la fuerte brisa otoñal que le azotó el rostro una vez que emergieron del ascensor. Una vez que vencía la primera sensación de vértigo, estar allí se sentía casi mágico. Seguro, estaba plagado de hojas secas y estaba segura de que los pájaros se habían divertido allí, al igual que los humanos con sus colillas de cigarrillos desparramadas. Pero la vista y la promesa de una charla privada con su mejor amigo lo valían. No había tenido una conversación profunda con Raj desde antes de mudarse con Leonard. Y sólo una vez que puso los pies sobre el techo se dio cuenta lo mucho que lo había echado de menos.

—Esto jamás cambia, ¿eh? —comentó él, acariciando un telescopio abandonado al límite de la barandilla, estaba oxidado y cubierto de polvo, casi siendo uno con el suelo. Raj lo había bautizado cariñosamente "Ralph", y juró que lo haría funcionar. Era imposible, pero se sentía bonito decirlo.

Amy asintió, demasiado perdida en la vista que le regalaban los árboles naranjas debajo de ella y las personas tan pequeñas como hormigas.

—¿Qué te dijo Leonard, Raj? —preguntó finalmente. Sólo había una cosa que podía haber hecho que Raj caminase por las paredes; y lo más _emocionante_ que había ocurrido en su vida tenía que ver con Leonard. Como siempre.

—No sé a lo que te refieres —respondió, haciéndose el desentendido. Actitud inservible, ya que se moría por saber los detalles. Al captar la llameante mirada de Amy quemándose en él con incredulidad, dejó de fingir—. ¡De acuerdo! —Raj se separó de la barandilla, caminó hacia la otra esquina del techo, cerca del telescopio Ralph. Con parsimonia, bajó el cierre de su mochila y sacó de ésta una manta; la desdobló con cuidado y la colocó en el suelo. Se sentó en ella, con las piernas cruzadas como en una postura de yoga—. ¿Gustas acompañarme?

—¿Qué dijo Leonard, Raj? —siseó Amy, luego de sentarse a regañadientes.

—¡Hofstadter jamás me dirá nada, Amy!... al menos si no quiere que esa información llegue a tus oídos —reflexionó pensativamente—. De todas formas, regresaba de comprar mis galletas integrales sin gluten, cuando escuché a Leonard decirle a Howard: "¡No lo hice conscientemente, el sexo era lo último en mi cabeza!" —Raj se relamió los labios, emocionado—. A lo que Howard respondió: "Sin embargo, abordaste a tu novia como un desgraciado. ¡Perro!"… palabras más, palabras menos —Raj jugó con una pelusa imaginaria en su chaleco—. ¿Quieres completar la historia para mí, mi preciosa flor de jade?

Amy, quien había estado enrojeciendo y atragantándose durante el corto relato de su amigo, soltó una risotada. Sin saber cómo debería sentirse exactamente, decidió ser sincera y bajar la romántica cabeza de Raj de las nubes. No todo era tan bonito. Amy le contó la forma en la que estaba Leonard una vez que regresó de la cena de sus padres, justificando su comportamiento anormal como resultado del desequilibrio hormonal que el repentino estrés provocó en él. Al final de la explicación, Raj parecía más sereno pero no menos inflado. Le tomó un momento volver a hablar, y cuando lo hizo, expresó esa duda que la carcomía por dentro desde hace meses.

—¿Qué es lo que te retiene, Amy? —preguntó suavemente, y cuando no obtuvo respuesta alguna, continuó hablando—. El domingo actuaste raro —comentó exaltado, como si hubiera descubierto el resultado de una ecuación particularmente complicada—… jamás te había visto hacer la ley del hielo y defender a un desconocido. Mucho menos un desconocido como lo es Cooper… —Raj dejó el final de la frase flotando en el aire.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con algo? —bufó Amy, rodando los ojos—. Sólo… nadie merece ser torturado con sus fobias, sabes que conozco lo horrible que se siente —Amy frunció el ceño—. En cuanto a la primera pregunta, aún no lo sé —aceptó tímidamente, los dos se levantaron al ser conscientes de la hora.

No había vuelta atrás. Habían perdido dos clases por quedarse a chismorrear como un par de adolescentes irresponsables de preparatoria.

Y lo peor de todo fue que las charlas con Raj solían relajarla; pero en esta ocasión, sólo la llenaron de dudas.

 **o**

Leonard apoyó la mejilla contra la fría ventanilla del autobús, esperando que la frescura del vidrio detuviera ese dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con expandirse y crecer. La caricia que sintió en su brazo, de Amy, cuya mano estaba helada, no sirvió para calmarlo. Se alejó de ella lentamente.

Tuvo un pésimo día. Una mañana fantástica, seguro, pero una vez que puso un pie en la universidad todo se fue al Diablo. Su cabeza estaba en otro lado, específicamente, regresando una y otra vez a los acontecimientos del día anterior. Sus recuerdos pasaban por sus padres, las frases duras de su padre, la resignación enferma y violenta de su madre. Y luego viajaban a Amy. A cómo se había comportado con ella: como un completo atrevido.

¿Qué tipo de hombre era? _Aún no estaban allí._ Había intentado usarla egoístamente, sólo para calmar una tristeza con la que ella no tenía nada que ver. ¿Y si Amy hubiera cedido junto a él? ¿Y si esa noche hubiera sido su primera vez? Habrían hecho el amor sólo porque él estaba deprimido.

La culpa que sentía era abrumadora. Sabía que Amy no estaba enojada, ni siquiera le estaba dando vueltas al asunto; ella jamás se guardaba las cosas, las decía y buscaba maneras de arreglarlas. Amy entendía, estaba seguro de eso. Pero aún así no podía dejar de sentirse avergonzado. Era lo más íntimo que le había dicho a su novia, y fue eclipsado por todo lo que había detrás de esa declaración apasionada: quiso hacer el amor, porque no veía otra manera de lidiar con un sentimiento con el que no estaba acostumbrado a tratar.

Leonard se removió para ver qué estaba haciendo Amy. Ella estaba jugando con su banda en la muñeca; frunció el ceño. Había algo que la preocupaba, o estaba a punto de tener una ataque de ansiedad. Obligándose a dejar de ser un idiota enfadado, Leonard tomó su mano entre las suyas y las apretó.

Cuando llegaron a su edificio el ascensor ya había sido reparado, lo que fue aliviador, ya que no sonaba nada atractivo subir esas escalofriantes escaleras por la noche. Leonard no soltó la mano de Amy, y ella no hizo nada para separarse de su agarre; incluso se aferró a él con más fuerza.

Su dolor de cabeza, como temía, se expandió. Después de tomar una larga ducha y comer una porción de la tarta de espinacas que Amy había intentado preparar —era su turno en la cocina—, Leonard se marchó a dormir, murmurando un apagado "dulce sueños", que fue respondido con un beso corto en la mejilla y un analgésico dentro de su puño.

La cama se sentía fría sin Amy junto a él, pero ella seguía en la sala, mirando una película. Leonard cerró los ojos con frustración. Si ella estuviera enfadada con él, se lo diría. ¡Claro que lo haría! Así como si tuviera dudas o se sintiera incómoda; Amy no guardaba sus emociones… no más.

Lo que Leonard no sabía era que su novia, recostada en el sofá mientras estiraba la banda de su muñeca hasta un punto casi dolorosa, se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo.

Ellos no reprimían sus emociones; entonces, todo debería estar en orden.

Pero horas más tarde, cuando Amy ya dormía junto a él, Leonard se despertó con la urgente necesidad de tomar una ducha fría y un sentimiento de frustración que mutó a enfado de un modo que no le había sucedido jamás.

 **o**

Sheldon se reclinó en la silla, mirando la pantalla en blanco de su computadora con frustración.

Sujeto A.F: la eterna incógnita.

Ese día había optado por mantenerse alejado del grupo social de los sujetos. Hofstadter solía invitarlo a unirse a ellos durante los almuerzos. Sin embargo ese día no lo había hecho, y Sheldon no sabía cuál era el protocolo social a seguir en una situación así. Después de una milésima de lucha interna, se ubicó en una mesa y comenzó a comer su comida, disfrutando el hecho de que no había nadie metiendo sus sucios dedos en su comida o burlándose de sus hábitos de limpieza.

Aunque debía admitir que el silencio se sentía diferente. Tenía la sensación de que había perdido algo; lo que era imposible, ya que había registrado todas sus pertenencias y todo estaba en perfecto orden. Entonces tuvo la sensación de que había olvidado algo; lo que era aún más estúpido, ya que él no olvidaba.

Sólo descubrió que algo se sentía _diferente_ estando en soledad. Quizás estaba a punto de resfriarse.

Un día libre de su experimento no tendría que molestarlo. En cuanto se comunicara con la doctora Hofstadter, todo cobraría forma.

Lo que Sheldon no sabía era que Beverly tenía otros planes para su experimento.

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **¡Realmente lo siento! Sé que demoré demasiado. Pero no tengo ninguna intención de abandonar las historias que escribo, de verdad. Estuve abrumada por otros proyectos, y otras cosas más allá de escribir, espero que sepan disculparme.**

 **¡Si siguen ahí, gracias por esperar/seguir esta historia! Intentaré no demorar demasiado. No más de dos semanas.**

 **¡Agradecería una crítica!**


End file.
